A intrépida Rachel Berry
by Dana.and.me
Summary: FABERRY. AU. A intrépida Rachel Barbra Berry é uma das piratas mais procuradas da atualidade. Entretanto, sua maior aventura vai ser tentar reconquistar o amor de sua querida Quinn, enquanto descobre como lidar com seus dois queridos filhos: o timido Charlie e a pequena e audaciosa Barbra.
1. A intrépida Pirata Rachel Berry

Fazia uma manhã ensolarada na baia de San Marcos, capital de uma das ilhas do arquipelago de San Gonzales, e uma das principais zonas de comércio portuário da região.

A primavera já estava em seu auge nos campos e encostas da ilha. Enquanto na cidade, o comércio era intenso.

E, como sempre ocorria, nas manhãs ensolaradas do mês de setembro, o cais do porto de San Marcos estava um caos.

Navios atracavam, descarregando e carregando produtos e peças raras, marinheiros desciam para os bares para aproveitar o tempo fora do mar, viajantes e aventureiros transitavam pra lá e pra cá, entre o vai e vem de funcionários e soldados do governo, que tentavam fiscalizar a entrada e saída de pessoas, em busca de piratas e outros delinquentes indesejados.

No meio da multidão, um garoto com vestes simples e voz estridente, sacudia o último exemplar impresso do caderno de noticias. Ele gritava as manchetes enquanto vendia as folhas para os poucos interessados que passavam.

- EXTRA! EXTRA! A INTRÉPIDA RACHEL BERRY ATACA NOVAMENTE E FAZ SOLDADOS DE BESTA! A PIRATA SAQUEIA OUTRO PORTO EM SÃO FERNANDO! LEIAM HOJE! O GOVERNADOR WILLIAM SCHUESTER FAZ DECLARAÇÃO ESTA TARDE! RECOMPENSA PELA PIRATA AUMENTA EM MIL MOEDAS DE OURO!

- Eu fico com um, rapaz.

Um homem encapuzado joga uma moeda de bronze para o alto, e ela é prontamente pega pelo pequeno. O homem recebe o jornal e entrega a uma das mulheres que o acompanhava. Ela também usa um capuz, mas o pequeno jornaleiro percebe seus olhos castanhos e o sorriso audacioso no canto dos lábios da mulher, enquanto ela lê a manchete. Pelo menos até ela encarar o retrato falado da famosa pirata, que adornava meia página do impresso. Daí a mulher exclamou indignada.

- Por Barbra Streisand... meu nariz não é assim tão grande!

Ela recebe um cutucão nas costelas de outra mulher que a acompanhava.

- Cala a boca, Berry..._Se le puede reconocer, enana! -_ disse a mulher gesticulando para o menino que estava de boca aberta olhando para os três estranhos encapuzados na sua frente.

Rachel se ajoelha, para ficar na altura dos olhos do pequeno vendedor e estende para ele algumas moedas de ouro.

- Que tal fazer uma surpresa para sua mãe, ein pequeno? - disse ela com um sorriso.

O menino agarrou as moedas e fez que sim com a cabeça. Rachel levantou-se e fez sinal para que seus dois acompanhantes a seguissem. De longe, eles ouviram o menino continuar a anunciar as noticias.

- EXTRA! EXTRA! **A INTRÉPIDA E INVENCÍVEL CAPITÃ RACHEL BERRY** ATACA NOVAMENTE E FAZ SOLDADOS DE BESTA! A **DESTEMIDA PIRATA **SAQUEIA OUTRO PORTO EM SÃO FERNANDO! LEIAM HOJE! O GOVERNADOR WILLIAM SCHUESTER **VAI TENTAR EXPLICAR A INCAPACIDADE DE SUAS TROPAS** EM DECLARAÇÃO ESTA TARDE! A RECOMPENSA PELA PIRATA **PODE AUMENTAR EM ATÉ MIL MOEDAS DE OURO MAS EU DUVIDO QUE CONSIGAM PRENDE-LA!**

- Agora as vendas dele vão aumentar.

Rachel sorriu para seu contramestre Noah Puckerman. Com uma chamada dessas no minimo o pequeno vendedor iria chamar tanta atenção para si, que três encapuzados, saindo do porto por entre a multidão, não seriam assim, tão interessantes...

Eles caminharam por um bom pedaço, pelos becos e galerias da região portuária e finalmente puderam tirar os capuzes, quando passaram do centro da cidade para uma zona de residencial da capital.

- E então... como você pode ter certeza que ela ainda mora aqui? Já se passaram seis anos, sabia? - peguntou Santana Lopez, a primeira imediato e segunda no comando do Barbra, o navio pirata comandado pela bela morena ao seu lado, a capitã Rachel Berry, a intrépida, como era conhecida.

- Porque ela é _minha Quinn_. Amor da minha vida e mãe de meus filhos. Ela vai está aqui. E são cinco anos e meio.

Eles escalaram a mureta de uma das casas e chegaram ao telhado. Apesar da zona ser residencial e quase agricola, as casas se dispunham muito próximas umas das outras, praticamente unindo seus telhados. E, convenhamos que, para piratas procurados pela lei, era melhor caminhar por cima dos telhados, do que no chão, por entre as "_pessoas de bem."_

- Yeah, Yeah...

- Eu ainda não entendo bem essa coisa de "esperma artificial" , eu gosto das coisas feitas ao natural...um zilhão de pequenos Puckassaurus quentinhos e prontos para o trabalho.

- Que nojo... - reclamou Santana.

Rachel revirou os olhos e saltou para outro telhado. Esse conceito de reprodução humana, não era recente, mas seria exigir muito de seu amigo compreender isso.

O mundo havia mudado muito depois da "regressão", como os históriadores chamaram. Depois de um grande BUM tecnologico algo deu errado e as maquinas e praticamente tudo que antes funcionava via eletricidade ficou inutilizado. Sem mais celulares, internet, rastreadores, televisores, nada... As poucas coisas que conseguiram ser preservadas, através do tempo, foram algumas pesquisas e procedimentos medicos que dependiam de processos simples e pouca energia para serem levados a diante. Os grandes feitos tecnologicos viraram história... e os velhos tempos de mãos à obra, retornaram.

Nem Rachel, nem sua geração conhecera esse mundo de facilidades tecnologicas, ela ouvira muitas histórias que seus pais contavam da época de seus avós... mas esse procedimento de fertilização por DNA, foi uma das últimas conquistas da ciência, antes da "regressão".

- O termo é invólucro de DNA, Noah. E eu já expliquei um milhão de vezes... ele é basicamente utilizado para reprodução entre casais do mesmo sexo, para que as crianças possuam caracteristicas geneticas de ambos pais ou mães, que foi nosso caso. Esse invólucro armazenou parte do DNA contido nos meus óvulos. Depois, essas pequenas capsulas moveis, cheias de material genético foram ingetadas nos óvulos da Quinn... de maneira bem natural se você quer saber... Humft... entendeu? Pronto. Bebês são nada mais que a mistura do código genético de seus pais... portanto, sim, eu e Quinn temos duas belas crianças juntas.

- Yeah, yeah... um menino e uma menina... já cansamos de ouvir.. o que eu não entendo é como um menino apareceu na história. - murmurou Santana.

Rachel suspirou. Como um procedimento pode existir há décadas e ninguém saber detalhes sobre ele? Quer dizer, ela era uma pirata, mas um pouco de informação e interesse pelo mundo fora da pirataria, era pedir demais?

- Santana, o gene Y, que determina o sexo masculino, pode não fazer parte da minha constituição genetica, por motivos obvios, mas ele é uma variavel biologica do gene X.

- Isso quer dizer o que? - Puck estava tão confuso que tropeçou numa chaminé.

- Quer dizer que seu cromossomo Y é na verdade, uma menina sub-desenvolvida Puck-ótario. - satirizou a latina, caindo na gargalhada.

- Hey...sua...

Rachel não deu bola para a troca de palavrões iniciada por eles. Ela estava ansiosa. Faziam cinco anos e meio que ela não via sua amada Quinn. Ela nem ao menos conhecia seus filhos!

Podia parecer cliché, mas Rachel teve que fugir as pressas da cidade, deixando o amor de sua vida, grávida de três meses, para trás. Ela não podia levar Quinn consigo, ela estaria sujeita a ataques e pilhagens, e o mar não é um ambiente saúdavel para uma mulher grávida! Não importava o quanto ela quisesse ficar. Rachel não tinha escolha. Se ela fosse apanhada iria imediatamente para a forca.

Ela sabia que era um dos nomes mais conhecidos da pirataria nos sete mares, não era um titulo muito honroso, mas era o que ela era. Então, naquela noite há cinco anos e meio atrás, ela fugiu, deixando Quinn e seus sonhos de ter uma familia de lado, durante cinco longos e sofridos anos. Rachel Berry fez o que tinha que fazer. Protegeu sua amada Quinn de ser associada a uma pirata procurada, e garantiu que seus filhos não fossem usados como iscas para captura-la.

- Toda essa história de "Berry e filhos" é uma verdadeira baboseira... como é que você vai ser mãe desses pirralhos mesmo, ein?

- Meus filhos não são pirralhos... e eu faço você andar na prancha no mar repleto de tubarões, Lopez, se você abrir a boca para se referir a eles dessa forma novamente. E não pense que eu não sei, que na verdade você, está irritada porque ainda não conseguiu que sua Britt Britt aceitasse seu material genetico nos óvulos dela...

Rachel deu um sorriso zombeteiro. Eles agora estavam se aproximando de uma parte do bairro onde as casas ficavam mais espaçadas. Os telhados estavam acabando e ficando mais baixos.

A casa de Quinn, pelo que Rachel lembrava, ficava próxima ao final dessa zona. Era um pequeno e belo chalé de pedras, que tinha um quintal grande e verde, onde a loira estendia as roupas para secar, nos grandes varais, nos dias de sol.

De onde estava, Rachel já avistava a pequena chaminé, por onde saia uma fumaça branca.

Quinn estava em casa.

- Britanny é uma dançarina! Ouviu? Dançarina! Ela não pode ficar grávida de uma hora para outra! - disse a latina enfesada. - Mas eu posso garantir que na hora que eu realmente pedir, minha Britt Britt vai ficar mais que orgulhosa em ter meu sangue latino misturado ao DNA dela!

Puck se adiantou até a beirada do último telhado para checar a segurança. Rachel não deu muita atenção aos reclames de sua imediata. Ela só pensava em Quinn e seus filhos... seus filhos e Quinn.

- Será que ela está com muita raiva de mim? Quer dizer...são alguns anos sem noticias, ne? Ou será que ela vai ficar feliz em me ver? - a morena se adiantou quando Puck fez sinal para que eles se aproximassem. Ela pode ouvir uma música alegre sendo tocada. Era agradavel. Uma valsa, talvez. - Será que ela fala de mim para as crianças?

- Será que ela vai mandar você calar a boca? - disparou Santana parando na beirada do telhado e olhando para a festa que acontecia no quintal da casa abaixo deles. A latina ergueu a sombracelha.

A morena não parava seus questionamentos. A música chegou mais forte aos seus ouvidos... ela não gostava muito da harmonia dos instrumentos...

- Sera que ela está bem? Será que ela continua tão linda como era?

- É... ela fica bem bonita de vestido de noiva. - observou Puck.

- O QUÊ? - a pirata gritou.

- Será que ela está casando? - Santana ironizou, imitando a tagarelice de sua capitã momentos atrás. Depois apontou para a cena que acontecia no quintal da casa, da outra mãe dos filhos de sua capitã. A marcha nupcial tocava seus acordes finais.

Rachel olhava mais não acreditava. _Sua Quinn_ caminhando entre algumas poucas fileiras de cadeiras, com um simples, porém elegante vestido branco. Na frente dela, uma pequena morena sacudia, aparentemente de mal gosto, algumas petalas no chão. Perto do altar um menino loiro de terno, estava parado ao lado de um homem alto e com cara de idiota.

- É... acho que você deu viagem perdida, Rach... - falou Puck.

- UMA OVA! ELA É MINHA MULHER! E SE NÃO FOR COMIGO, _ELA NÃO CASA! _

Dizendo isso, Rachel tirou da cintura um laço grosso e atirou com força num mastro do quintal. Com um impulso a morena se sacudiu para fora do telhado, voando na direção dos noivos no altar. Santana deu um tapa na testa e puxou duas espingardas do cinto.

- Enana dos infernos! Puckerman, dispare o sinal a noroeste! Precisamos avisar ao Barbra que queremos reforços! Vamos pegar os filhos dessa maluca e tentar sair vivos daqui!

Santana agarrou-se no cano d'água preso na parede da casa e pulou. O cano se partiu e foi descendo de uma vez para o chão, servindo de suporte para a latina, fazendo a mulher descer no meio da festa sem problemas.

Rachel aterrissou no altar improvisado, na frente dos noivos, de costas para o padre. Santana deu um muro em um dos convidados que tentou puxar uma escopeta do casaco.

- Eu tenho uma objeção! - Berrou a morena.

Quinn arregalou os olhos.

Puck tirou um sinalizador vermelho e deu dois tiros para cima. Santana quebrou uma cadeira em um soldado presente, outros sete homens correram para ajudar o colega.

- Mas eu ainda não cheguei nessa parte...- tentou argumentar o padre.

- _Rachel?_

Quinn ainda olhava para a morena como se estivesse vendo uma assombração. Pelo canto do olho Rachel viu Puck derrubar quatro homens de uma vez, entretanto, dois vinham correndo na direção dela.

- Mas o que? Como? - continuava a loira chocada.

- Rachel Berry? A pirata?

Rachel desviou sua atenção para o pretenso "noivo" de sua mulher. Sutilmente, ela puxou uma pequena adaga do bolso de trás da calça.

- A única. - Ela arremessou a adaga nos culhões de um dos homens, que pensou vir ao auxilio dos noivos. O sangue dela fervia e seu olhar era feroz .- E posso saber quem é você?

- Eu sou Finn Hudson! Chefe da guarda! E você esta presa!

- UMA OVA, _**SUA ORCA**_! E SAIA DE PERTO _DA __**MINHA**_ _MULHER_!

Ela deu um soco no meio da cara do noivo-chefe-da-guarda. O golpe foi tão forte que o homem caiu do altar e tombou no chão.

- _**SUA MULHER?**_ DEPOIS DE SEIS ANOS, VOCÊ APARECE PARA ANUNCIAR QUE EU SOU SUA MULHER?!

Quinn deu dois passos na direção dela, espumando de raiva. O buquê de flores do campo destruido em suas mãos delicadas.

- Foram cinco anos e meio... - e Rachel deu uma olhada ao redor. Santana e Noah estavam lutando com uns quinze soldados que estavam na cerimonia. Convidados corriam e gritavam apavorados. Um dos soldados tirou uma escopeta do cinto e apontou para elas no altar.

- ... _Eu_ que não posso acreditar, que _você_ acreditou, que _eu_ não voltaria para _você_! Depois de tudo que dissemos uma a outra, Quinn!

E com um gesto rápido, Rachel enfiou o pé em uma das tábuas que faziam suporte para o altar, puxou Quinn pela cintura, juntando seus corpos atrás da tábua, que subiu na frente delas, e as protegeu da bala que fora atirada naquela direção. Rachel puxou a tábua para si esticando a madeira, e soltou de uma vez só, fazendo a mesma descer com toda a força na cabeça de Finn Hudson, que havia se levantado. O homem se estatelou novamente no chão. Rachel viu Noah torcer o pescoço do homem que havia atirado nelas.

- Você é inacreditável! Saia da minha casa, agora! - gritou a loira. Sua voz aguda cheia de raiva e ressentimento.

Rachel conhecia sua amada e viu o fogo no olhar dela. Aqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados cheios de frustração e ira. Ela simplesmente amava aquele fogo no olhar dela. O sorriso brotou em seus lábios e ela não esperou nem mais um segundo. Com um movimento rápido a pirata abarcou Quinn pelos quadris e a jogou por cima do ombro.

- _Eu _saio, mas dessa vez, _você _vem comigo. - declarou esmurrando um dos padrinhos.

- Rachel, me solte _agora_! Me ponha no chão! _**Rachel!**_

Mas a morena já tinha puxado a espada para se defender, e, segurando uma Quinn furiosa com o braço esquerdo, desarmou um soldado, com sua espada, usando o braço direito. Ela chutou o infeliz em cima de Finn Hudson, que mais uma vez, insistiu em levantar.

- Será que você pode ficar quieta? - a morena tentava equilibrar o corpo de sua amada no seu ombro, enquanto chutava e brandia sua espada se defendendo de outro soldado, que apareceu em seu caminho. - Já esta um pouco difícil lidar com seu mal humor... imagine com seus coiçes e bofetões...

- Me ponha no chão, Rachel! _Agora!_ - dizia a loira tentando se livrar.

Rachel girou o corpo de uma vez, colocando Quinn no chão, ela aproveitou o impulso e chutou com os dois pés o torax de um soldado que estava atrás delas. Imediatamente ela puxou um lenço de seda do bolso e amarrou as mãos de Quinn.

- Como você _ousa_? - gruniu a loira.

Santana atirava nos soldados, se desviando entre as cadeiras que ainda estavam dispostas no quintal. A latina usou uma das mulheres, que gritava em meio ao caos, como peso e rodou a coitada em cima de três soldados que a perseguiam, abrindo caminho para a carruagem descoberta que estava mais adiante.

Puck dava urras de felicidade, enquanto sua espada cortava os suspensorios de vários trajes de gala dos soldados presentes. Os homens, que tentavam lutar com as calças arriadas, caiam por cima uns dos outros.

Depois de amarrar as mãos e pernas de Quinn, Rachel agarrou sua amada pela cintura e jogou-a mais uma vez por cima dos ombros. Ela puxou a escopeta do cinto e deu dois tiros em um covarde que tentava atacar Noah pelas costas.

O pirata percebeu o gesto e agradeceu.

- RACHEL! - Berrou a loira pendurada no seu ombro.

A morena ainda olhava para Noah, que prontamente arremeçou uma faca no meio do crânio de um homem que estava atrás de Rachel. A morena sentiu Quinn agarrar-se as costas de sua camisa. " _Oh meu Deus!" _a loira murmurava.

Nesse instante, as vozes de duas crianças se fizeram ouvir em meio ao caos de gritos e tiros.

- MAMÃE!

Rachel se virou para as vozes. As crianças estavam abraçadas embaixo de uma das cadeiras. Ela absorveu os acontecimentos ao seu redor instantaneamente. Santana derrubando um último soldado de cima da carruagem, tomando as redeas do veiculoe o guiando na direção deles. Noah jogando um pequeno explosivo dentro da camisa de um dos cinco homens com os quais ele lutava. O coitado gritou desesperado, enquanto seus colegas fugiam. Finn-o-idiota-Hudson jazia estatelado no chão. E mais um palhaço vinha na direção dela empunhando uma espada.

- _Meus Filhos! _RACHEL, MEUS FILHOS!

- Nossos filhos! - corrigiu irritada. - NOAH!

Houve um grande _**BUM**_ e o coitado com a bomba na camisa voou pelos ares. A morena se defendeu de um golpe, com sua espada, e espetou o ombro do homem com terno que a atacava. Com o canto dos olhos, ela viu Noah correr na direção de seus pequenos. Ele agarrou o menino com um dos braços, mas a menina correu. Por sorte, Santana, que já havia conseguido trazer a carruagem até eles, agarrou a pequena cópia de sua capitã pela gola do vestido.

- Não tão depressa, sua mini clone de anã.

A resposta da pequena foi uma dentada bem plantada na mão da latina.

- Diablos enana! Faça isso de novo, que eu amarro esse seu pequeno traseiro clonado no mastro do navio!

A pequena olhava para a primeira imediato perplexa.

- Você usou uma palavra feia! Eu vou contar para minha mãe!

O queixo da latina caiu. A menina não era só fisicamente uma pequena cópia de sua capitã, mas a guria era também geniosa como a pirata-mãe. Senão fossem pelos olhos castanhos esverdeados, iguais aos de Quinn, Santana acreditaria que se tratava de um clone, ao invés de uma filha.

- Oh. Meu. Deus. Duas Rachel?

- Rachel? Mais eu não fiz nada de errado! - e a pequena cruzou os braços e fez bico.

Santana não parou para entender. Eles tinham que sair dali. Lutar com quinze soldados e alguns convidados metidos a hérois, em uma festa, era fácil...ter todo um regimento armado perseguindo você é bem diferente.

- RACHEL! AGORA! - berrou a latina.

Do outro lado do quintal, a pirata meteu o pé no torax de seu adversário, e correu para a carruagem. A capitã atirou Quinn, sem cerimonia, dentro do veiculo e subiu logo em seguida. Noah disparou com a carruagem a toda velocidade.

As crianças se jogaram em Quinn na mesma hora. A loira tentava abraça~las da melhor maneira que podia, pois ainda estava de mãos e pernas atadas.

- Charlie, Barbra, vocês estão bem? Você estão feridos? Deixe a mamãe olhar vocês... - ela puxava os filhos para si, enquanto tentava examina-los em busca de machucados.

- Você... o nome dela é Barbra? - disse Rachel tropeçando nas palavras. - Ela... você deu a ela meu nome do meio? Ela tem meu nome?

Os olhos de Quinn procuraram os da morena pela segunda vez naquela manhã. E dessa vez, Rachel viu neles um misto de decepção, confusão, frustação e amor. A pirata esperou cinco anos e meio para redescobrir o amor nos olhos de Quinn, e lá estava ele, por poucos segundos, ele se mostrou nos olhos dela. Mas, o orgulho se espalhou como fogo em um campo seco, e na mesma hora, os olhos da loira mudaram, e ela puxou os filhos para si possessivamente, encarrando Rachel.

- Está tudo bem, meu amores. Mamãe está aqui. - repetia a loira, enquanto seus filhos se agarravam a ela.

A carruagem seguia a toda velocidade por entre as ruas da cidade. Eles tiveram alguns minutos de calmaria, até chegaram ao centro e esbarrarem em meio regimento, que estava a procura deles. Eram em torno de cinquenta soldados, à cavalo, à pé, em carruagens...

Rachel avistou Finn Hudson, montado em um dos cavalos que os vinha perseguindo e rangeu os dentes.

Tiros começaram a ser disparados, e Rachel se jogou na frente de sua mulher e filhos para protege-los. Seu rosto estava a centimetros do da loira.

- Fiquem abaixados, okay? - pediu a pirata.

Santana disparava contra os cavaleiros, mas alguns estavam próximos demais.

- Rachel?! Que tal uma mãozinha?

A morena olhou por cima do ombro e seus olhos castalhos escanearam tudo ao seu redor. Um sorriso debochado cresceu pelo canto de sua boca e ela puxou uma adaga de uma cinta em sua coxa esquerda.

- Santana! Siga para o Barbra! Eu cuido do resto.

- OK capitã!

- Aonde você vai? Tem pelo menos uns oitenta soldados atrás de nós agora! - a loira tentou, mas não conseguiu fazer que sua voz soasse despreocupada. Seu corpo lhe traiu e ela percebeu que suas mãos mesmo atadas, haviam se fechado no pulso direito da morena.

Vendo o sorriso da pirata crescer, Quinn largou o pulso dela e desviou o olhar.

Rachel agarrou o rosto de sua amada entre as mãos e beijou-lhe os lábios. A loira não teve tempo para reagir e, por um breve momento, amoleceu entre as mãos da outra mãe de seus filhos. A pirata afastou seus lábios dos dela, com um sorriso enorme. As crianças olhavam para elas de olhos arregalados. Em segundos, a intrépida morena deu um salto, se agarrando em uma das bandeirolas presas, em um dos muitos mastros espalhados pelas ruas da cidade. Quinn assistiu, de queixo caido, Rachel, realizar acrobacias pelos mastros e derrubar três cavaleiros. A morena pulou em uma das celas vazias, levando alguns segundos para se reposicionar na cela, ficando de costas para a cabeça do cavalo. Mais quatro soldados foram derrubados a tiros. Rachel puxou uma das bandeirolas e levando o tecido consigo conseguiu "cegar" um dos cavaleiros que vinha à sua esquerda fazendo o mesmo se chocar com uma barraquinha de frutas na calçada, depois, com um chute, derrubou um cavaleiro que vinha da direita. A pirata pegou a adaga, que até o momento, segurava prensa entre os dentes, e se inclinando para o lado cortou o cinto da cela de um cavaleiro que se aproximava, fazendo o mesmo levar um tombo, e, no processo, derrubar cinco, de seus colegas que vinham atrás.

- Um pequeno demônio do mar... - comentou Santana displicentemente, enquanto dava cobertura a sua capitã, atirando nos soldados armados.

A pequena Barbra olhou para a latina, que retribuiu o olhar com um sorriso maquiavelico. A menina, longe de se assustar, cruzou os braços e franziu a testa para a primeira imediato, murmurando "_uma palavra feia."_

- Um pequeno maldito clone da anã! - sussurrou Santana entre dentes, dando outro tiro em um cavaleiro.

O pequeno menino loiro nos braços de Quinn, chamou a atenção de sua mãe pela primeira vez.

- Mamãe, quem é ela? - perguntou o pequeno Charlie. Quinn desviou, a contra gosto, os olhos de Rachel, que derrubava um soldado atrás do outro na montaria logo atrás deles, e encarou os amaveis e mornos olhos castanhos cor de chocolate de seu filho. - Ela... é nossa Mãezinha? Ela voltou para gente, mamãe?

Quinn puxou seu filho para junto de si, sem responder a pergunta do pequeno. Ele sempre fora mais perceptivo, bem diferente de sua "_intrépida irmã"_. Os olhos da loira buscaram localizar Rachel, em meio a confusão.

Enquanto isso, a guarda procurou ser mais criativa e alguns soldados se posicionaram nos telhados das casas. Rachel não pensou duas vezes, se colocou de pé em sua montaria e saltou num mastro. A pirata se pendurou na estrutura de aço, usando-a como ponte para se atirar numa varanda um uma das casas. Ela escalou a sacada, em segundos, alcançando a beirada do telhado e se impulsionando para cima.

Ela começou a correr velozmente por entre os telhados das casas, atirando e chamando a atenção dos soldados. A morena pegou alguns tijolos soltos que viu pelo caminho e em lances certeiros, acertou cinco homens.

Finn Hudson agitava as mãos feito louco, dando ordens aos seus subordinados. Mais da metade dos homens seguia Rachel, enquanto alguns poucos perseguiam a carruagem aonde sua noiva e filhos estavam. Ele não podia acreditar que uma mulher, estava conseguindo fazer todo seu regimento parecer um bando de tolos com armas.

- Atirem nela! Atirem nela, seus idiotas!

Nesse momento, um tijolo grosso e veloz se chocou com a cabeça do chefe da guarda, e ele mais uma vez, tombou no chão, caindo do cavalo. De cima dos telhados, Rachel berrava.

- ISSO É POR TER SE ENGRAÇADO COM MINHA MULHER, SEU DEMENTE DESCEREBRADO! E VÊ SE FICA NO CHÃO DESSA VEZ!

Rachel olhou para os lados e viu sacos de polvora, que um dos soldados desacordados aos seus pés, trazia preso ao corpo. Um sorriso maquiavelico se espalhou por seu rosto.

A carruagem seguia pela cidade a toda velocidade. Eles haviam perdido Rachel de vista desde o momento que a morena subiu nos telhados. Um soldados que os perseguia conseguiu subir no veiculo, então, Santana o agarrou pela camisa e deu-lhe uma bofetada. Outros dois homens pularam a bordo.

- Puckerman!

O pirata girou de uma vez e deu de cara com a filha de Rachel em pé atrás dele. Ele viu um dos os dois homens agarrarem Charlie, enquanto o outro mirava sua arma em Santana. Puck enfiou as redeas nas pequenas mãos da menina.

- Aula de direção, com o tio Puck.

A menina arregalou os olhos, mas tomou as redeas nas mãos. Puck atirou no soldado que mirava em Santana e esmurrou o homem que segurava Charlie.

- Segure firme. - continuou ele e entregou Charlie a Quinn.

- Barbra! - a loira gritou, abraçada com seu filho, tentando repreender a menina.

- Olha mamãe! Eu estou mandando nos cavalos!

A loira avistou uma curva logo a frente e arregalou os olhos.

- Para a esquerda! - gritou ela se lançando para as redeas nas mãos de sua filha e puxando-as firmemente para fazer com que os cavalos tomassem o rumo certo.

- Hey, Quinn! Foi exatamente como da última vez, ein? - sorriu Puck, finalmente atirando seu oponente para fora da carruagem. Santana deu um chute bem na cara de um soldado que tentava se segurar na bairada do veiculo

- É... muito lindo...só falta a outra maluca aparecer e teremos a familia completa.

Puck tomou as redeas das mãos de Quinn e olhou para a pequena Barbra.

- E assim a gente acelera. É-íííí-ááá! Uh-huuuuu!

Os cavalos avançaram, sacudindo Quinn e as crianças para trás. Santana segurou Barbra pela gola.

- Você é uma pirata com a boca muito suja, senhora. - exbravejou a pequena.

- Eu vi seu futuro, menina... e ele é tenebroso...

Quinn puxou sua filha, que mostrava a lingua para a latina.

- Não fale esse tipo de coisa para ela!

- Quem disse que o futuro será tenebroso _para ela? _Essa menina vai ser a propagadora do caos!

Os guardas procuravam pelos telhados, pelos becos, pelas ruas e nada da capitã pirata Rachel Barbra Berry. De repente, ouviu-se um assovio e há cinco quarteirões de distancia, parada, com um sorriso zombeteiro na cara, estava a propria tempestade em forma de gente. Rachel estendeu uma das mãos e com o indicador chamou os soldados. Um barril grande de madeira, estava escorado ao seu lado, e a morena se apoiou nele.

Sem ao menos imaginar as consequências, todos os últimos quarenta homens do regimento, incluindo Finn Hudson, correram esbravejando na direção dela.

Rachel olhava as unhas sinicamente, e quando ficou satisfeita com a distancia entre ela e os soldados, tirou um isqueiro do bolso e fazendo questão de se fazer notar, acendeu um pavil que estava em cima do barril. Alguns dos soldados diminuiram o ritmo da corrida. Ela derrubou o barril de lado e o chutou para frente. O barril, recheado com os sacos de polvora, seguia ligeiro, em direção ao regimento de idiotas, que finalmente percebendo a armação da pirata, tentou dar meia volta.

O _**Kabum**_ foi ouvido por toda ilha. Quinn virou o rosto na direção da explosão, ainda a tempo de ver a nuvem negra subir de uma vez pelo céu.

- Oh Deus, Rachel... - murmurou a loira.

- É... definitivamente, Rachel... - repetiu Santana com um sorriso.

Charlie olhou ao redor confuso.

- Barbra, fez alguma coisa de errado, mamãe?

A menina estava de cara fechada ao lado da mãe. Santana e Puck trocaram olhares. O caminho estava limpo e sem guardas, eles estavam se aproximando da área de encontro, onde os reforços da tripulação do Barbra iriam encontra-los. Se Rachel não se juntasse a eles até a carruagem passar por debaixo da ponte, na saida da cidade, eles não poderiam esperar por ela.

Por isso, nesse mesmo instante, ela corria o mais rápido que podia. A pirata roubou um cavalo e disparou vários quarteirões pela cidade, enfrentando alguns contratempos no meio do caminho. Um deles tinha nome, sobrenome e uma cara que ela já tinha tomado abuso.

Finn Hudson, sujo e cheio de foligem, queimaduras e hematomas, perseguia a morena. Ele emparelhou seu cavalo com a montaria da pirata.

- Eu não vou deixar que você a roube de mim!.

- Ela nunca foi sua, seu palerma!

- Eu vou resgatar minha noiva e prender aqueles pirralhos insuportáveis em correntes no calabouço, que é onde filhotes de piratas merecem ficar!

Agora ele havia conseguido. Rachel se jogou em cima dele enfurecida. Os dois cairam no chão, rolando na rua, a morena dando muros no chefe da guarda. Eles se levantaram e Finn sacou sua arma, só que ele não foi rápido o suficiente. A morena atirou sua adaga no braço que ele segurava a arma. O homem gritou de dor. Ela se aproximou.

- Você pode se considerar um sortudo filho da mãe, por eu não ter _tempo_ de fazer o que eu estou desejando fazer com você. Porque depois disso, eu não posso simplesmente só meter uma bala nessa sua cara de imbecil.

E ela deu um chute no meio das pernas dele.

- Da próxima vez, eu não vou ser tão racional.

Ela deu as costas a ele. Finn puxou a adaga do antebraço com um urro de dor, e alcançou a arma com a outra mão. No momento que ele atirou, Rachel já havia virado e apontado sua arma para ele. Finn caiu na calçada, com um tiro no um pouco acima do peito, no ombro esquerdo.

- Merda...errei. - reclamou a morena, mas ela não tinha mais tempo. Olhando ao redor, ela percebeu uma casa luxuosa que possuia três andares, e um deles era abaixo no nivel da rua aonde ela se encontrava. A ponte que margeava o fim da cidade ficava logo abaixo. Ela correu para dentro da casa, invadindo a residencia por uma das janelas de vidro.

Mulheres gritaram e correram. Rachel saiu jogando, cadeiras, pessoas, bandejas, cachorros para cima. Ela corria tão rápido que suas veias pulsavam em seus ouvidos. A morena se jogou pela escadaria da casa, contornando os ambientes e atirando pessoas para fora de seu caminho. Finalmente, ela avistou uma janela grande, e do outro lado, uma rua e a ponte.

Rachel no meio de sua corrida, piscou, e um brilho capturou a atenção da pirata. Ela quase tropeçou na beirada da janela, quando freiou seus movimentos.

Suspirando, ela deu meia volta, devagar, e se dirigiu a uma jovem e bela ruiva, sentada em uma das poltronas da sala.

- Perdão, Madame. Essas pedras nos seus brincos, são diamantes?

- Sim... - respondeu a mulher tremendo, apesar de seus olhos vagarem pelo corpo e rosto da morena.

- Hmmm... eu realmente sinto muito, mas eu tenho uma dama muito irritada esperando por mim há cinco anos e meio, então a senhora, compreende, não é mesmo? Diamonds are a girl's best friends...

- Senhorita.. - interrompeu a mulher ofegante, enquanto entregava os brincos a Rachel.

- ... Mas é claro - e a pirata tomou um das mãos da jovem ruiva e depositou, de leve, um beijo junto as juntas dos dedos.- que indelicadeza a minha.

E com uma piscada de olho, ela correu e saltou a janela. A mulher olhou para a mão que fora beijada pela morena e notou que a pirata havia lhe roubado seu anel de brilhantes.

- Ela é galantemente intrépida... Rachel Berry... - suspirou a ruiva.

Rachel caiu na rua e correu para a ponte, ela havia avistado a carruagem vindo ao longe, e sabia que não tinha mais tempo.

Um comerciante de chapeus trombou acidentalmente com ela, e na pressa de se livrar dele, ela acabou perdendo o equilibrio e caiu da ponte.

- Mas aonde demonios está... RACHEL!

Santana berrou quando viu sua capitã cair com um baque seco e um bocado de chapeus, dentro da carruagem. A morena se levantou agitada, e ainda meio desorientada, olhando para os lados. Ao perceber que estavam todos aparentemente sãos e salvos, ela sorriu.

- E ai? Sentiram minha falta?

Puck deu uma gargalhada.

- Essa cidade nunca mais vai esquecer da intrépida Rachel Barbra Berry! u-huuuuuuuuuuu!

Charlie e Barbra trocaram olhares. Quinn ainda absorvia a presença de Rachel na sua frente, seus olhos percorriam o corpo da morena, involuntáriamente, procurando por feridas e machucados.

Sem conseguir conter a boca, nem a curiosidade, a pequena Barbra disparou.

- Seu nome é RACHEL BARBRA?

Charlie tinha o olhar fixo nos olhos da mulher morena na sua frente.

- Mãezinha? - perguntou o menino timidamente.

Barbra olhou de Rachel para o seu irmão, e de novo para Rachel.

- Quem é você? - disparou a pequena com as mãos na cintura e testa franzida.

Rachel sorria para seu filho, emocionada pelo jeito como ele a havia chamado. Ela era a mãezinha dele. Quinn assistia seus filhos descobrirem sua outra mãe. Ela não conseguiu dizer nada, na verdade, a loira havia sonhado com esse momento durante todos os dias, nesses quase seis anos.

- Eu s-sou... - ela limpou a garganta. - Eu sou a mãe de vocês... a outra mãe de vocês... - a pirata sentia seu coração bater forte em seu peito. Era o momento mais assustador e mais maravilhoso de sua vida.

- UMA OVA!

Todas as cinco cabeças se viraram para a pequena morena de olhos castanhos esverdeados, que cobria a boca com a mão, completamente ciente da bronca que ia levar.

- Palavra feia... - cantarolou Santana, dando um risinho zombeteiro.

- RACHEL BARBRA FABRAY! - Quinn ralhou com sua filha. Abismada com a capacidade da menina de absorver, ainda mais, os trejeitos de sua outra mãe, em tão pouco tempo.

- Rachel Barbra... - Balbuciou a morena mais velha.

Charlie segurou a mão da morena e apertou forte. Ele tentou capturar a atenção de sua mãe novamente, enquanto explicava.

- Mamãe só chama ela pelo primeiro nome quando ela faz uma besteira. - sussurrou o pequeno. - Mãezinha... - chamou ele um pouco inseguro.

- Sim, meu amor. - respondeu Rachel com carinho. Seu filho era uma cópia exata de sua amada Quinn, até mesmo a maneira doce e meiga de falar. A única excessão eram os olhos. Os olhos de Charlie eram exatamente iguais aos dela.

Quinn não pode evitar um pequeno sorriso bobo brotar em seus lábios, ao ver seu filho buscar tão naturalmente pela atenção de sua outra mãe. Ao contrario da pequena Barbra, que ainda estava emburrada e de braços cruzados ao seu lado, lançando olhares irritados a uma sorridente Santana.

- Nós vamos morar com você agora? - quis saber o garoto.

Rachel olhou para Quinn, que desviou o olhar tentando ignora-la. A pirata olhou ao seu redor e viu Noah acenar para alguns dos marujos de seu navio. Santana murmurar entre dentes "_Sua pequena clone de anã",_ enquanto sua filha esticava a lingua para ela. E voltou a olhar dentro daqueles olhos castalhos cor de chocolate. Olhos iguais aos seus, que adornavam os traços delicados e indiscutivelmente belos, de uma versão "_pocket e masculina" _de Quinn.

- Sim, meu amor.

Ela viu os olhos castalhos esverdeados da mulher que ela amava, faíscarem de irritação na sua direção.

- Nós vamos ficar todos juntos daqui para frente. - garantiu a morena ao seu filho.

O sorriso torto no rosto da morena cresceu mais ainda quando Quinn ergueu a sobrancelha em desafio. E nesse minuto, Rachel Barbra Berry jurou, que não importava quanto tempo iria levar, ou o que ela precisaria fazer, mas ela faria que Quinn Fabray entregasse seu coração a ela novamente.

* * *

**:D Quem gostou deixa review que eu continuo! :D**


	2. O começo da jornada pela vida dela

**Se vocês continuarem gostando eu posso continuar essa história, okay?**

* * *

- AGORA VOCÊ CRUZOU TODOS OS LIMITES, RACHEL BERRY!

Quinn gritava furiosa, imobilizada por três boias, que prendiam seus braços junto ao seu corpo. Rachel sorria ironicamente, sentada no bote de madeira, enquanto Santana, Puck e mais dois outros marujos remavam, impulsionando a pequena embarcação mar adentro, em direção ao grande navio ancorado mais adiante.

Depois de conseguirem sair da cidade a salvo, eles se encontraram com seus reforços, que trouxeram botes para fuga.

Seis piratas vinheram em dois botes para leva-los de volta para o Barbra em segurança. Kurt e Mike Chang se juntaram a eles no primeiro bote, enquanto Zizes, Jacob, Tina e Joe, os seguiam em outro bote.

Charlie estava sentado ao lado de Rachel, e a pequena Barbra estava ao lado de Quinn, os dois observavam de queixo caido, a loira espumar de raiva e esbravejar contra sua outra mãe.

- Meu amor, eu só quis ter certeza que você estaria segura. Eu sei que você não sabe nadar, e que não gosta de barcos pequenos...Ops...quero dizer, exceto quanto estamos sob um céu estrelado, depois de algumas taças de vinho, numa manta coberta de rosas...

Quinn arregalou os olhos para ela, o rubor se espalhando por seu rosto. Rachel sorriu maliciosamente. Puck assobiou baixinho e Santana revirou os olhos. Kurt e Mike continuaram a remar.

- Dios mío, ahora tengo que tomar estos dos foreplay, Señor. ¿Qué he hecho para merecer este castigo? - a latina reclamou entre dentes.

Quinn se atropelava em murmurios e reclamações, mas não conseguiu formular uma sentença concreta. Ela estava frustada, envergonhada e extremamente irritada por nem ao menos poder esconder seu rosto, que já estava vermelho escarlate. Rachel a encarava satisfeita. A morena não podia evitar essa necessidade de relembrar a Quinn os momentos que haviam passado juntas. A decepção de ver sua amada caminhando para o altar, para os braços de outro, não seria algo fácil de esquecer.

- Uau. - Charlie apontou admirado para a gigantesca embarcação, que agora estava bem mais proxima do bote. Rachel olhou para seu filho e inflou de orgulho.

- Esse é o Barbra, ele pertenceu ao seu bizavó, seu avó e agora é meu. São três gerações dos Berry que comandaram os mares nessa beleza.

- Eu tenho o nome de um navio velho? - disse a pequena Barbra com um bico.

- O quê? Moçinha, esse navio pode ser velho, mas ele vale muito mais do que qualquer barquinho dos dias de hoje, entendeu? E quanto ao _nosso nome_,e o do navio, lógico, é uma homenagem a lendária e imortal Barbra Streisand! - Rachel empinou o queixo.

Santana notou a cara de "_e o que isso?"_ estampada na cara da filha da morena e suspirou.

- Ay Dios mío.

Rachel também percebeu. A morena virou-se para Charlie.

- Você sabe quem é Barbra Streisand?

- Não. - respondeu o pequeno inocentemente.

Rachel arregalou os olhos para Quinn.

- QUE TIPO DE EDUCAÇÃO VOCÊ DEU A MEUS FILHOS?

- DO TIPO MENOS TRAUMATICA! E ELES SÃO MEUUUSSSS FILHOSSS!

- BARBRA STREISAND É UM SIMBOLO, UMA LENDA, NÃO UM TRAUMA, QUINN! MEUS FILHOS DEVERIAM CONHECER UM DOS MEUS MAIORES IDOLOS!

- DEPOIS DE SEIS ANOS VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE ME COBRAR NADA! EU EDUQUEI MEUS FILHOS PERFEITAMENTE BEM!

- FORAM CINCO ANOS E MEIO! E EU TENHO TODO O DIREITO DE COBRAR A VOCÊ O QUE EU QUISER PORQUE ELES TAMBÉM SÃO MEUS!

- ...Senhoras... vocês estão balançando o bote...

- CALA BOCA PUCKERMAN, EU ESTOU DISCUTINDO COM MINHA MULHER!

- EU NÃO SOU SUA MULHER, RACHEL!

- Aquele nariz é enorme. Parece o seu, Barbra. - comentou Charlie, sem dar muita atenção a discurssão entre suas duas mães, achando mais interessante observar a grande escultura, que ele não fazia ideia, mas se tratava do rosto de Barbra Streisand esculpido em madeira, que adornava a frente do navio.

A menina olhou para a escultura do rosto daquela mulher desconhecida e tapou o proprio nariz com a mão e começou a chorar.

- ESSA MULHER É ESTRANHA TEM O NARIZ IGUAL AO MEU! E ELE É GRANDE E FEIO! NÃO QUERO MEU NARIZ NO NAVIO! - e abriu o berreiro chorando.

Rachel e Quinn se olharam por um instante. Depois Rachel disparou irritada.

- O NARIZ DELA É DA MINHA FAMILIA! ELA NÃO TERIA VERGONHA DO PRÓPRIO NARIZ SE CONHECESSE BARBRA STREISAND!

- CALA BOCA, RACHEL!

Nesse instante a embarcação foi sacudida pela marola que batia no casco do navio. Charlie se segurou na borda do barco, enquanto Santana agarrou Barbra pela gola do vestido. No entanto, como Quinn estava incapacitada de se segurar devido as boias que prendiam seus braços, acabou se desequilibrado e tendo o corpo jogado de uma vez para trás.

- QUINN! - Rachel imediatamente agarrou uma das boias que prendiam o corpo da loira, a puxando para si. As duas acabaram sentadas no chão do bote. Rachel segurava Quinn entre os braços, a loira tinha o rosto enfiado no seu pescoço. A pirata sentiu quando ela começou a chorar baixinho. - Foi só um susto. Está tudo bem, calma. - dizia tentando acalmar sua amada.

- Você me abandonou, Rachel... você não tem o direito de me cobrar nada. - murmurou a loira entre lágrimas. A morena sentiu um peso no peito ao ouvir as palavras que Quinn proferiu ao seu ouvido. Como ela podia fazê-la entender? Como ela faria sua amada compreender o quanto ela sofreu por ter partido?

- HOLA PIRATAS! - gritou um jovem loiro, jogando uma corda grossa do topo do navio para o bote.

- HOLA SAM! - respondeu Puck tomando a corda. Ele e Mike puxavam o bote, tentando equilibrar-lo, prendendo a corda as argolas de aço nas extremidades do bote.

Rachel endireitou sua postura e se levantou, se equilibrando no meio do bote.

- Sam, jogue a escada. - ordenou a capitã.

Em segundos o jovem loiro arremeçou uma escada de corda com tábuas de mardeira como degraus. Quinn tinha o olhar fixo no casco do bote.

- Você sabe que eu não vou conseguir subir nisso, Rachel.

A morena se ajoelhou e puxou uma das três boias que prediam sua mulher..

- Isso nunca foi um problema, lembra?

Elas trocaram um olhar e a pirata ofereceu a sua amada um pequeno sorriso. Realmente isso nunca havia sido um problema. Rachel sempre a tinha em seus braços, segura, nas duas vezes que Quinn subira a bordo do Barbra.

- Eu não vou abraçar você, sua pirata malvada! - Barbra tentava se livrar de Santana, que a todo custo, se esforçava para amarrar um cinto de segurança na menina.

- Diablos! Fique quieta sua pequena clone, dos infernos!

- Santana! - Rachel chamou a atenção da latina. Depois colocou a mão no ombro de sua filha. - Barbra, minha filha, é para sua segurança...

A menina se afastou dela de uma vez, se livrando da mão que sua mãe colocara em seu ombro.

- Eu não tenho que obedecer, você! Você não é nada minha! - respondeu a pequena com uma expressão dura e cheia de raiva.

Rachel ficou sem reação, as palavras retumbando em seus ouvidos e coração.

- RACHEL BARBRA! - a voz de Quinn soou firme e repreendedora. A menina baixou a cabeça ao ouvir o tom usado por sua mãe.

- Rachel, é sua mãe. Entendeu, mocinha? Você deve a ela respeito. - a menina fez que sim com a cabeça. Todos no bote estavam em silêncio. Rachel ainda olhava para sua filha, ela não havia se mexido desde que a menina a renegara. - Peça desculpas a sua mãe, Barbra. Agora.

- Desculpe. - murmurou a pequena olhando para baixo.

- Barbra? - Quinn voltou a exigir.

A menina endireitou o corpo e levantou os olhos para Rachel.

- Desculpe, m-mãe. Eu faltei com respeito a s-senhora. Desculpe.

- Tudo bem. - a morena tentou manter a voz firme. - Como eu ia dizendo, o cinto é para sua segurança, filh-Barbra. - ela limpou a garganta e folhou para Santana.

A latina pegou o cinto e atou a pequena ao seu corpo. Barbra passou os braços no pescoço da latina e enfiou a cabeça no peito dela. Santana olhou para Rachel e murmurou "_Vai ficar tudo bem.",_ a capitã deu um meio sorriso e a latina começou a subir pela escada.

- Agora é sua vez garotão. - disse Puck, chamando a atenção de Charlie.

O menino olhou para a capitã, que acompanhava com o olhar, a subida de sua imediato e sua filha.

- Mãezinha? - chamou ele. Rachel voltou-se para ele com um meio sorriso. O menino esticou os braços e alcançou sua mãe num abraço. Sem dizer mais nada ele deu um beijo na bochecha dela e voltou-se para Puck, que amarrou o cinto ao redor do corpo do menino.

Rachel passou a mão na cabeça do filho, bagunçando um pouco os cabelos loiros do pequeno, antes de Puck iniciar sua subida.

- Vejo você lá em cima, meu amor. - disse ela. O menino sorriu e acenou.

- Ela não quis... - começou Quinn. Mas a pirata a interrompeu erguendo a mão.

- Esta tudo bem, Quinn. Ela tem razão. Quem sou eu, certo?

A loira abriu e fechou a boca. Rachel alcançou as outras boias e libertou Quinn.

- Mike, Kurt, apertem bem essas amarras. Preciso de vocês içando esse bote o quanto antes. Já posso ouvir Zizes a estibordo com o

bote deles a bordo do Barbra.

- Sim, capitã. - responderam os dois em unissono.

Rachel pegou um cinto e ofereceu sua mão a Quinn. A loira tomou a mão da morena e ficou em pé. A pirata puxou o corpo de sua amada para junto do seu, enquanto se certificava que o cinto estava bem seguro. Quinn podia notar o semblante triste de Rachel.

- Você vai precisar me abraçar forte, okay? - instruiu a morena sem fazer contato visual com a outra mulher.

Quinn passou os braços pelo pescoço de Rachel, seu coração batendo forte por causa da proximidade. Como ela podia negar? Ela ansiava por aqueles braços há tanto tempo.

A pirata iniciou a subida. O corpo da loira seguro junto ao seu. Rachel pode sentir o coração de Quinn batendo forte. Só que ela imaginou ser por causa do medo que a loira sentia.

- Eu não vou soltar você. Não precisa ter medo.

Quinn apertou ainda mais seu abraço e enfiou o rosto no pescoço da morena. Ela não queria ter que largar Rachel. Ela queria poder ficar assim para sempre.

- Você não devia leva-la a sério... - sussurrou Quinn. - Ela herdou o orgulho dos Fabray e a teimosia dos Berry, mas ela sempre quis conhecer você...

- Vai ser um pequeno desafio, eu acho... ela tem um gênio forte. - ela fez uma pausa. - Já estamos quase lá...

Elas já estavam chegando ao topo. Rachel se esforçou em galgar os degraus o mais rápido que pode, imaginando que Quinn preferiria pisar em chão firme o quanto antes. Quinn aproveitou os últimos instantes para aspirar o aroma do perfume da morena. Seu orgulho não permitia que ela abrisse seu coração. Por mais que ela quisesse deixar tudo para trás e se atirar nos braços de Rachel, algo no âmago do seu ser não permitia que as coisas fossem assim tão fáceis.

Rachel impulsionou seu corpo para cima e Quinn sentiu outra pessoa ajudar a pirata a subir os últimos degraus. Rachel sentou Quinn na beirada da grande embarcação e desprendeu o cinto. Santana a segurou pelos braços e, a loira soltou o pescoço da capitã se deixando puxar pela latina para dentro do navio.

Ela olhou ao redor e avistou seus filhos um pouco adiante. Barbra ainda cabisbaixa por causa da bronca, já o pequeno Charlie olhava para tudo ao seu redor de queixo caido.

O navio não havia mudado muito. Marujos correndo de um lado para o outro, enquanto se preparavam para levantar as velas e partir. Os dois botes já estavam sendo amarrados aos roldanas. Puck checava algumas informações com um dos marujos, o loiro com uma boca enorme, Sam. E Santana, depois de tê-la ajudado, já berrava instruções ao resto da tripulação. Rachel pulou no convés e sua expressão mudou. O olhar firme e vazio, ela scaneou o ambiente ao seu redor. O marujo chamado Kurt correu até ela com um casaco longo negro com detalhes vermelhos, e um chápeu também negro. Ele entregou o chapeu a sua capitã, e a ajudou a vestir o casaco. Quinn não podia deixar de admitir que ela parecia ainda mais sexy e poderosa. Aquela era a imagem da temida pirata, a capitã Rachel Berry. Kurt puxou um cinto de couro com uma bela espada na bainha adornada em ouro e diamantes. A pirata prendeu o cinto firmemente em sua cintura, Kurt se afastou dando passagem a capitã do Barbra. Santana foi até ela.

- Velas prontas, tripulação aguardando ordens, capitã. - informou a imediato

A morena tirou um relógio de prata do bolso do casaco e conferiu as horas. Depois disparou para a tripulação.

- ERGAM A BANDEIRA, MARUJOS! EU QUERO ESSE NAVIO EM TARTURGO ANTES DO POR DO SOL, MEXAM-SE!

- Tartugo? - perguntou Santana sorrindo.

- É. Acho que devo uma boa noite de diversão à você e ao Noah.

- Ah, você deve. - respondeu a latina com um sorriso malandro. Depois a imediato gritou para os marujos. - MAIS RÁPIDO SEUS PALERMAS DO MAR! VOCÊS OUVIRAM SUA CAPITÃ! ELA QUER ASSISTIR AO POR DO SOL EM TARTUGO E EU QUERO VER MINHA BRITT BRITT AINDA HOJE! - e saiu agitando os braços e berrando ordens.

Rachel caminhou na direção de Quinn. A loira teve que controlar a respiração.

- Sei que vai demorar um pouco, mas por favor, sinta-se em casa. - falou a morena.

- Não se preocupe, Rachel. Eu não penso em ficar por perto por muito tempo. Assim que tivermos oportunidade nos instalaremos em alguma cidad...

Mas ela foi interrompida pela morena.

- Você e meus filhos vão estar aonde eu estiver, Quinn. Isso não está passível de negociação.

- Você não pode nos obrigar...

A morena invadiu o espaço pessoal dela. A voz baixa e autoritária.

- Eu posso e eu vou obriga-los, Quinn. A essa altura dos acontecimentos, seu noivinho, o chefe da guarda, já deve ter comunicado a todas as capitanias que eu sequestrei sua amada noiva e filhos. - ela fez uma pausa lembrando das palavras de Finn Hudson a respeito de seus filhos. Seu rosto se contorceu com ódio e ela continuou, as palavras saindo entre dentes. - E eu não vou permitir que aquele desgraçado ponha a mão num fio de cabelo das minhas crianças.

A força do tapa que atingiu o rosto da morena foi tamanha, que Rachel recuou. Quinn engoliu seco, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Você está insinuando que eu colocaria a vida _dos nossos filhos_ nas mãos de alguém que fosse machuca-los? Eu os protegi, Rachel! Não sou capaz de explodir meia cidade para isso, mas eu fiz tudo o que estava ao meu alcançe! - Quinn tremia de raiva. Como ela podia ousar,como ela podia sequer mensurar a possibilidade de que ela não seria capaz de proteger os seus filhos? - Eu sacrificaria tudo! Eu abriria mão de tudo! Para proteger _nossos filhos,_ Rachel!

A pirata olhava para ela com os olhos arregalados. Ela não pode deixar de notar que pela primeira vez, Quinn se referia as crianças como "_nossos filhos"_.

O casamento era uma farsa? Era um acordo? Um trato em troca de imunidade para Quinn e seus filhos? Não. Finn foi bastante claro. Ele queria se livrar das crianças. Ele queria somente Quinn. E ele teria o que desejava após ela cumprir sua parte do trato e casar-se com ele.

"_Maldito. Ele iria tirar as crianças dela e obriga-la a continuar casada, usando a vida de nossos filhos como garantia."_

- Não faz sentido você ter sido tão ingênua... - a pirata se afastou baixando a cabeça.

- O que você disse?

Rachel não deu ouvidos a ela e continuou seu caminho, se dirigindo a popa da embarcação. Quinn correu até ela e puxou seu ombro, virando Rachel para si e obrigando a pirata a encara-la.

Os olhos castanhos refletiam a tristeza e magoa que corroíam o coração de Rachel. Os olhos castanhos esverdeados de Quinn, não continham as lágrimas, e espelhavam a mesma dor e magoa que existiam nos olhos da mulher que a encarava.

- O que você disse? - a loira repetiu a pergunta.

- Você realmente acreditou que ele cumpriria a promessa que fez? - a morena sussurrava sua resposta. A tripulação fingia não estar prestando atenção nelas, mas a capitã estava ciente de Santana e Kurt ao lado de seus filhos, e de alguns marujos lançando olhares para onde elas estavam. Ela chegou mais próximo de Quinn. - Eu não acredito nisso. Eu sei que você não seria tão tola, Quinn. - As lágrimas continuaram a descer pelo rosto da loira. - O que você fez? O que você deu a ele para garantir que nossos filhos estivessem salvos?

Pronto. Rachel pode ver nos olhos dela. Houve um trato. Quinn daria algo a ele, algo que Finn Hudson deveria querer muito para adiar sua chantagem. Algo precioso.

Finn estava muito confiante de que teria sua noiva de volta. Rachel não tinha percebido antes, mas em nenhum momento o oficial perseguiu a carruagem que levava sua noiva. O que ele mais queria era eliminar Rachel. "_Aquele sorriso no rosto dele quando me reconheceu..."_ Parecia que ele não se importava com Quinn... Mas ele disse que iria resgata-la? Então porque ele não moveu uma palha para seguir a carruagem? Seria mais fácil. Seria o esperado. Ele queria Quinn. Ele deixou claro isso, mas então porque?

Quinn levou a mão direita sob o pulso esquerdo. Rachel percebeu aquele gesto e o tremor percorreu seu corpo.

"_Eu sacrificaria tudo! Eu abriria mão de tudo! Para proteger nossos filhos, Rachel!"_

Rachel arregalou os olhos para a loira.

- Não. - sussurrou a morena.

"_A pequena Rachel Berry caminhava por entre as vielas de Sarcaduma, uma das cidades piratas mais perigosas do Atlântico. A cidade ficava proximo ao continente que outra hora fora conhecido como América do Norte, numa parte pantanosa e sombria, repleta de misterios e segredos de uma cultura até então despressada e desconhecida por muitos._

_Ela estava perdida, e isso não era bom. Seu pai havia sido bastante claro com ela, mas a jovem Rachel como sempre, acabava desobedecendo as ordens e geralmente arrumando confusão. _

_Rachel tinha onze anos de idade, e se implorou a seus pais, Leroy Berry, o pirata mais temido dos setes mares, e Hiram Berry o primeiro imediato do Barbra, para leva-la à terra enquanto Leroy negociava sua última pilhagem. Depois de muito insistir, Rachel acabou convencendo os dois a deixa-la desembarcar._

_Oh, ela estaria bem encrencada quando eles a encontrassem. _

_Ela agora caminhava por um cais velho e decadente, e definitivamente ela não deveria estar ali. Ela precisava encontrar uma rota de saida, já tinham pelo menos vinte minutos que ela rondava pelo cais e a pequena começou a desconfiar que estava andando em circulos. Seus olhos vivos e curiosos, começaram a analisar tudo ao seu redor absorvendo o ambiente. Então ela notou._

_- Uma mulher sob as águas? - a pequena sussurrou e arregalou os olhos. _

_- Quem é você? - ela gritou para a estranha, que sorria maqueavelicamente, e como se desse dez passos em um, de repente estava com seu rosto a milimetros do rosto da pequena morena._

_Rachel pode sentir seu cheiro, era igual ao de carne podre. Mas não havia algo que ela pudesse lembrar com mais definição do que os olhos da mulher. Ela não conseguiu desviar o olhar daqueles olhos negros e profundos. A mulher continuou a sorrir e quando falou, sua voz parecia ecoar de um jeito sinistro, era como se não fosse só uma pessoa, mas pelo menos três falando ao mesmo tempo._

_- Ah, menina bonita. Sim. Menina corajosa. Sim, ela é. Nós podemos ver. Ah, menina preciosa. Sim, ela é. Nós queremos ela. Sim. Pergunte, menina. Nós vamos dar a você tudo, peça menina. _

_Rachel não conseguia tirar os olhos dela._

_- Quem é você? O que você quer?_

_- Sim, ela quer saber. Diga a ela. Oh, menina nós somos os colecionadores. Nós damos a você o que você quiser. Sim... e nós pegamos de você o que nós queremos. Você é corajosa. Sim, você é. Você tem um tesouro. Sim, você tem. Nós queremos._

_- E-Eu não tenho ouro. - respondeu prontamente a pequena._

_- Ouro? - a mulher gargalhou. Três gargalhadas distintas juntas em uma só voz. - Ela pensa que nós gostamos de ouro. Não, menina nós não gostamos de ouro. Mas você quer ouro? _

_- Não. - respondeu dando dois passos para trás._

_- Você esta com medo, menina? Não tenha medo de nós. Nós queremos fazer um trato com você. Você quer ? Aceite._

_Rachel pode ver no braço dela uma tatuagem de uma serpente. Só que essa tatuagem se mexia! A serpente se agitava pelo braço da mulher, aparentemente impaciente._

_- Eu não quero nada. _

_A mulher sibilou e Rachel arregalou os olhos, o pânico tomando conta dela. De repente ela ouviu alguém chamar pelo seu nome. Rachel se virou na direção de onde vinha a voz. Era seu pai! Leroy Berry corria na sua direção. Ela não esperou por mais nada e correu na direção dele, abraçando seu pai com força. _

_- Rachel! - ele parecia desesperado e se separou do abraço dela e começou a verificar os braços da menina. - Você falou o que com ela? Você prometeu algo? Você aceitou algo? Rachel, me responda! Você aceitou algo?_

_Rachel olhou ao seu redor. A mulher havia sumido. Seu pai a chamou novamente._

_- Não, papai. Eu não aceitei nada. Eu disse que não queria nada. Eu tive tanto medo. _

_E ele tomou sua filha nos braços e a apertou forte._

_- Nunca prometa nada aquela mulher, Rachel. Nunca faça tratos com ela, entendeu?_

_- Quem é ela papai? - quis saber a pequena. Seu pequeno corpo tremia nos braços do pai e ela soluçava e chorava baixinho._

_- Ela é uma Jin do pantano, Rachel. Uma bruxa que fez um pacto com demonios por mais poderes ou imortalidade, e acabou se convertendo numa Jin. Esse tipo de demonio se alimenta da vida das pessoas a quem elas concedem desejos. Há muito tempo, logo após a "regressão" algumas das familias mais ricas da nossa sociedade usaram os Jins para manterem suas riquezas, enquanto as vidas de filhas, filhos e outros entes queridos eram sacrificadas para alimentar essa ganâcia. _

_- Eu não prometi nada, papai. Eu juro. Eu não pedi nada. Nunca vou pedir._

_- Minha estrelinha, eu sei. Se você tivesse feito um trato com um Jin, teria uma marca no braço no formado de uma mordida de cobra._

_Rachel lembrou da tatuagem de cobra no braço da mulher._

_- Mas não se engane, Rachel. Uma Jin não se importa se você está sendo forçado ou não a prometer-lhe algo. A única coisa que importa para ela é o desejo. Se você desejar algo na frente de uma Jin... ela vai tomar como um contrato._"

Rachel puxou o braço de Quinn e rasgou a manga longa e branca do vestido de noiva que ela ainda vestia. No braço esquerdo, um pouco acima do pulso, ela viu nitidamente, a marca da mordida de uma cobra. Seu coração pareceu rachar. Ela olhou para sua amada Quinn, o desespero tomando conta de seus pensamentos.

- O que você fez?

A loira olhava para baixo.

- Eu...

- O que você desejou? Quinn, responda! O que você desejou?

Ela levantou o olhar para Rachel.

- Que ele nunca fosse capaz de fazer mal aos nossos filhos... que ele nunca fosse capaz de prender ou de machucar você!

A morena tomou Quinn pelos ombros. Ela não podia acreditar. Isso não podia ser verdade. Ela temia pela resposta de sua próxima pergunta, mas ela precisava saber.

- O que você prometeu em troca, Quinn?

A loira não respondeu.

- QUINN! QUAL FOI O PREÇO? QUINN!

A morena não parou de sacudi-la.

- MINHA VIDA, RACHEL. - a pirata arregalou os olhos, largando a loira. Ela não conseguiu mais se mexer. - Eu prometi que daria minha vida, se você e nossos filhos estivessem a salvo.

Pela primeira vez, em toda sua vida, Rachel Barbra Berry, a intrépida e destemida pirata, se sentiu fraquejar, e caiu de joelhos aos pés da mulher que ela amava.

_O que eu posso fazer agora? _

Deve haver algum jeito.

_Ela vai morrer..._

Eu não posso aceitar isso.

_Ela vai morrer..._

Eu não vou aceitar isso.

_Ela vai morrer..._

Eu não vou permitir.

Rachel apoiou as mãos no chão, se desfazendo da ajuda de Santana que tinha corrido para seu lado, e se levantou. Seus filhos estavam abraçados a Kurt. A tripulação toda assistia a cena. Quinn continuava parada na sua frente, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo livremente pelo seu rosto. Ela tomou o rosto da loira entre suas mãos e fixou seu olhar naqueles olhos castanho esverdeados.

- Não importa o que eu precise fazer. Não importa aonde eu precise ir. Eu vou salvar você, Quinn.

* * *

**A jornada pela vida de Quinn vai começar. XD  
Reviews se você gostou.**

**abs!**


	3. Noites com cheiro de mar e morangos

Eu realmente estou gostando do caminho que essa história esta tomando. Bem, se vocês também gostarem me avisem.

* * *

A taberna estava lotada por inúmeros grupos de marujos trocando abraços e empurrões amigáveis, fazendo brindes ruidosos, dando gargalhadas e fazendo piadas dos colegas bêbados que estavam jogados no chão ou trocando as pernas em vergonhosos passos de dança na frente do palco. A música estava alta, e uma bela loira realizava uma performance de dança, imitando um cancan antigo. O bar do "O Polvo Feliz" era uma das taberna/hospedaria mais frequentadas pelos muitos piratas que atracavam na ilha de Tartugo e uma das preferidas pela tripulação do Barbra.

Precisamente as 19:25 PM, Santana Lopez invadiu o lugar, atravessando o salão em segundos, saltando no palco e tomando em seus braços a dançarina loira de profundos olhos azuis que se apresentava, e dando-lhe um beijo cinematográfico. Os marujos bêbados que assistiam ao show começaram a gritar e a bater palmas pedindo por mais. Santana desgrudou seus lábios dos da dançarina e olhou para a "plateia".

- Olhem o quanto quiserem seus pervertidos do mar porque é a única coisa que vocês vão poder fazer! Fiquem avisados! Brittany é minha! – e começou a rir.

O comentário deu motivos para mais gritos e gargalhadas, mais brindes e muita cerveja e chapéus sendo jogados para cima.

Foi então que Rachel Berry entrou no salão, ladeada por Zizes e Puck, e tudo silenciou.

Um minuto de tensão que fora quebrado com uma sonora gargalhada de uma jovem e estilosa negra que se levantou de uma das mesas.

- Pelos canhões de prata do Diva! Mas é a intrépida capitã Rachel Berry, a mais terrível pirata de todos os tempos!

Rachel ergueu o queixo e um meio sorriso zombeteiro se desenhou em seus lábios.

- Maldita seja, capitã Mercedes Jones! Esse bar já foi melhor frequentado.

As duas caíram na gargalhada e o resto das pessoas no bar respirou aliviada.

Rachel caminhou até a jovem negra e a abraçou calorosamente. Há anos ouvia-se falar sobre uma pretensa rivalidade entre as duas, mas na verdade a capitã do Barbra e a capitã do Diva, eram amigas. Rivais em pilhagens, mas no geral, amigas.

- Faz tempo que eu não a vejo você por esses lados, Rachel...

- É... Eu tenho andado um pouco ocupada... – e Rachel fez um sinal para Zizes e Puck.

Zizes sentou-se atrás da morena, enquanto Puck virou-se e pegou da bandeja de uma garçonete três canecas de bebida.

- Ocupada? Hell girl, eu ouvi falar do que você aprontou em San Marcos essa manhã! – e a gargalhada de Mercedes ecoava pelo salão. – Você redefiniu toda a expressão _"fale agora ou se cale para sempre"_, hein?

Rachel pegou o copo que Puck colocou a sua frente e deu um gole. Zizes estralou os dedos e olhou ao redor. Santana estava em outra mesa, com sua Britt-Britt sentada no seu colo, e os olhos castanhos escuros fixos na direção deles.

- Eu sempre me espantei com a rapidez com que as noticias chegam à Tartugo... – comentou a morena.

A capitã Mercedes Jones olhou para o jovem e belo rapaz ao seu lado.

- Na verdade... – disse a capitã do Diva, se inclinando sobre a mesa e se aproximando de Rachel. – É mais difícil acreditar na rapidez com que você consegue realizar uma viagem de um dia e meio, em apenas seis horas, Berry...

Zizes se levantou da cadeira e Puck se aproximou de Rachel. Na outra mesa, Santana tirou Brittany do colo e se levantou. Rachel ergueu uma mão. Mercedes olhou ao redor e sorriu se ajeitando ao encosto da cadeira de madeira. Ela conhecia bem a maioria da tripulação do Barbra e pode reconhecer alguns deles espalhados pela taberna em lugares estratégicos. Os rostos de Kurt, Joe, Matt e Sam se destacaram entre a multidão.

- Eu não posso acreditar que você deixou sua amada Quinn e seus dois filhos com o casal Chang, o inútil do Jacob, a Sugar-maluca e o garoto irlandês, como guarda costas!

Rachel apoiou o queixo na palma de uma das mãos e se debruçou sobre a mesa, se aproximando de Mercedes.

- Achei que a essa altura do campeonato, capitã Jones, a senhorita já soubesse que não é assim tão fácil subir a bordo do _meu_ Barbra.

- RACHEL! – uma das dançarinas se jogou no colo da pirata, encerrando o impasse entre as duas capitãs.

- Kitty?! – disse a morena surpresa, tentando se livrar do abraço da dançarina.

- Você me abandonou? Faz anos que eu não te vejo!

- Kitty, querida, como sempre você tem um timing excelente, mas hoje eu e a capitã Jones temos assuntos importantes a serem discutidos... Então... – a morena se levantou e rodou a jovem loira nos braços de Puck. – Talvez... Noah possa ouvir o que você tem a dizer.

E a morena fez um sinal para Mercedes, as duas se retiraram para um lugar mais reservado, ladeadas por Zizes e pelo rapaz que acompanhava a capitã do Diva. Kitty acompanhou a saída de Rachel com o queixo caído, Puck ainda a segurava nos braços.

- E então, o que você ia dizer a ela, Kitty-cat?

A bailarina fechou a cara para ele e o rapaz continuou.

- Não, não Kitty... Acho melhor você mudar seu foco porque a capitã já tem uma loira na vida dela e adivinhe só... _Não é você!_

- Não me diga que... – Puck fez que sim com a cabeça e a jovem loira bateu o pé no chão, visivelmente irritada e se livrou dos braços dele. – Eu não acredito que aquela _Quinn-eu-me-faço-de-difícil-para-conseguir-o-que-quero-Fabray _vai se intrometer na _minha_ vida novamente!

Puck assistiu a loira jogar uma bandeja para cima enquanto saia do salão, reclamando e repetindo, entre várias outras coisas, _"Não dessa vez" _e _"Por cima do meu cadáver"_. O rapaz deu de ombros e puxou pela cintura uma ruiva que passava ao seu lado.

- Mamãe, o que é isso?

Barbra encarava o prato de sopa a sua frente com um olhar desconfiado. Quinn sorriu para sua filha e filho, que apesar de não ter manifestado a mesma desconfiança da irmã, também olhava para seu prato com uma expressão duvidosa.

Eles estavam na cozinha do navio, um lugar relativamente amplo, com uma grande mesa de madeira de lei, e bancos compridos e sem encosto, que ocupavam todo o vão do centro da sala. Esqueça o estereótipo de cozinha de navio pirata que você tem em mente, pois a cozinha do Barbra reluzia. Paredes claras e limpas, adornadas com algumas prateleiras com livros de culinária, num salão amplo e bem iluminado por dois candelabros enormes no teto, e luminárias estranhas e brilhantes nas paredes. O canto esquerdo do salão era ocupado por um grande armário onde se guardavam todos os utensílios de cozinha, e logo ao seu lado estava um baú onde se lia material recreativo: ping-pong.

A área de preparação das refeições ficava separada por uma parede fina no fundo da sala, e podia-se enxergar Tina Cohen-Chang, uma habilidosa pirata de origem asiática e cozinheira oficial do Barbra, mexer um grande tacho e uma enorme panela, por uma fresta retangular na parede. Quinn observou a pirata atravessar a sala com mais um prato de sopa e dispô-lo na sua frente. A loira agradeceu a gentileza e se voltou para seus filhos.

- Essa é uma especialidade da família Chang, Barbra. – disse Quinn soprando um pouquinho o liquido que estava em seu prato. – Podem tomar tranquilamente, não tem carne...

As crianças ainda estavam desconfiadas, mas também estavam famintas, então sem demora, começaram a tomar a sopa, de inicio com pequenos sorvos, que não demoraram muito a se transformarem em grandes colheradas, para logo mais, as colheres serem postas de lado e as crianças resolverem levantar seus pratos até as suas bocas, para engolirem o resto do liquido aos goles.

- Hey, que educação é essa? – perguntou a loira entre risos.

- Sem problemas, Quinn. – Tina ria observando Charlie lamber o prato. – Eles gostaram e isso é o que importa.

- Mamãe, eu quero mais! – pediu Charlie. Barbra também levantou o prato, ainda ofegando por causa da pressa de engolir a comida.

Tina fez as honras e pegou os pratos das crianças, fazendo um sinal para que Quinn ficasse sentada. Quando voltou, além dos pratos cheios, trouxe consigo uma cesta de pães amanteigados. As crianças olharam para a cesta e para a mãe. Tina sorriu.

- São Vegan. Podem comer. – respondeu a garota oriental. – Praticamente tudo o que eu faço é Vegano. A capitã Rachel... a outra mãe de vocês, também é Vegan, sabiam?

Depois disso, as mãozinhas não fizeram cerimonia e atacaram a cesta. Barbra enfiou um pão inteiro na boca e olhou para Quinn.

- Moufi ma in é fregran...

Tina tentou esconder o sorriso e olhou para Quinn questionando sobre o que a pequena quis dizer.

- Barbra, tenha modos... E sim, você tem razão... – e se dirigindo a Tina esclareceu. - Eu deixei de comer carne quando estava grávida, pode-se dizer que sou Vegan... e preferi educar as crianças assim...– respondeu Quinn.

- Mau-ma- frucê numc-a pralou qui moufinha era frevan...

- Charlie, o que foi que eu acabei de dizer sobre ter modos à mesa? Engula primeiro! – e se dirigindo aos filhos ela disse de queixo erguido, e com um tom de voz presunçoso e um tanto ofendido. – E eu sinto muuuuuito, se esqueci de comentar com vocês sobre as preferencias alimentícias de sua outra mãe, okay? Agora engulam! – ordenou a loira quando percebeu que as crianças já se preparavam para disparar mais perguntas, mesmo tendo as bocas cheias de pão e sopa.

- Desculpa mamãe. – disseram os dois pequenos, depois de engolirem de uma vez a comida que mastigavam.

Tina gargalhava.

- E ai? Hummm que cheiro maravilhoso! Você fez a sopa Chang, querida? – perguntou Mike Chang, entrando na cozinha e dando um beijo no rosto de sua esposa Tina. – O quarto deles já esta arrumado. Sugar já terminou de trocar as fronhas...

Vinte minutos depois, Quinn, com a ajuda de Tina, finalmente saia do quarto que Rachel havia reformado para seus filhos. Foram necessárias três histórias de pirata, contadas pela asiática, e um _"Já chega de histórias! Vocês tem cinco minutos para dormir ou eu vou...!"_, da loira-mãe para que Barbra e Charlie fechassem os olhos e levassem a sério a ordem de dormir.

Quinn fechou a porta do quarto, dando uma última olhada para seus filhos deitados em camas de madeira de espaldar alto, em colchões aconchegantes e lençóis quentinhos. Ela tinha optado por fechar as cortinas das janelas, que ocupavam toda uma parede do quarto, escondendo o mar e a luz da lua que iluminava aquela noite. Tina colocou a mão no ombro dela.

- Eles vão ficar bem. É um local seguro e bem vigiado.

As crianças iam dormir no terceiro, dos quatro andares, da popa do navio, bem abaixo dos aposentos da capitã, e ao lado da sala de jantar exclusiva da morena. Era um quarto relativamente grande e Quinn sabia que havia pertencido a Rachel na infância. Realmente eles estariam seguros.

- Eu posso leva-la aos seus aposentos, Quinn? – ofereceu uma Tina um tanto apreensiva.

O olhar de Quinn vagou pela escada de madeira até a varanda do quarto andar, para uma porta dupla de madeira grossa e entalhada com um grande ramo de flores no centro. A loira deixou sua memoria a guiar até uma bela cama de casal, de madeira escura e dossel no estilo clássico vitoriano, com suas cortinas brancas esvoaçantes e suaves lençóis de seda.

- Eu creio que já posso imaginar aonde ela pretende que eu durma. Obrigada Tina, mas eu vou me arranjar no quarto das crianças.

A garota deu um tapinha no ombro da loira.

- Se é que vale de alguma coisa... A capitã passou todos esses anos procurando meios para assegurar que quando ela finalmente se reunisse a vocês... as coisas fossem melhores...

Quinn não entendeu ao certo o que ela estava insinuando. Sua mente estava perdida nas lembranças de uma noite com cheiro de mar e morangos, com o calor do corpo de _sua Rachel_ junto ao seu, o gosto dos seus beijos e seu olhar carinhoso. Doces lembranças borradas para sempre pela amarga noite em que ela, desesperada, prometeu sua vida a uma Jin.

- Eu imagino que estraguei tudo, então... – sussurrou.

A pirata não disse mais nada e saiu. Quinn subiu as escadas que davam acesso ao leme do navio, no topo da popa, acima dos aposentos onde ela se entregou, pela primeira vez, ao amor. Ela caminhava pelo deque do leme, o olhar perdido na noite e nas luzes distantes dos cabarés e bares de Tartugo.

- Acho que ela mal podia esperar para desembarcar... – a loira limpou uma lágrima que escorria por seu rosto.

Aconteceu de repente, e ela se curvou com um grito.

A dor veio de uma vez, aguda e profunda, como uma lamina quente cortando seu pulso e subindo direto para seu coração. _"Seu tempo está passando, menina." _Ela ouviu aquela voz repulsiva da Jin, tal qual como se ela estivesse ao seu lado. Suas pernas não suportaram o peso do seu corpo. A dor foi tamanha que por instantes ela não conseguiu respirar. Quando Quinn conseguiu abrir os olhos, ela percebeu estar nos braços de Mike Chang que gritava algo para uma caixinha preta em sua mão. O suor frio escorria por sua testa e sua garganta estava seca. Tudo foi escurecendo e ela sentiu seu corpo ser consumido por um topor absoluto. O rosto de Rachel surgiu na sua frente, sorrindo como naquela noite. Ela estava enrolada em um lençol de seda, os cabelos levemente assanhados.

- Rachel... – a loira esticou o braço numa tentativa inútil de alcança-la. Depois tudo ficou escuro.

- Eu sinto muito, Rachel. Gostaria de poder ajudar mais... – lamentava-se a capitã Jones.

- Não se preocupe, Mercedes. Você já me ajudou bastante... Eu nunca imaginei que um dia fosse precisar procura-la... Droga... por que Quinn teve que...

- Ela não faça isso, Rachel. Ela fez aquilo que achou que devia. Não a culpe...

Rachel se segurava para não fraquejar na frente da amiga.

- Não. – disse sacudindo a cabeça. - Eu devia ter estado lá mais cedo. É _minha_ culpa.

- Garota, se você continuar com essa atitude, eu não vou permitir que você saia dessa taberna com esse mapa!

Santana invadiu a cabine privativa onde elas se encontravam.

- Desculpem, mas eu tenho noticias urgentes do Barbra.

Rachel levantou-se de uma vez.

- Quinn?

Santana fez que sim.

- Começou. O veneno esta se espalhando, Rachel.

Rachel passou pela latina e saiu apressada pelo salão. Mercedes e Santana a seguiam de perto.

- Mercedes, obrigada pela ajuda. Por favor, mande seu imediato, Blaine, conversar com Kurt sobre as placas para o Diva. Eu vou enviar as coordenadas de nossa localização para que possamos zarpar juntas ao alvorecer. Santana, junte os marujos e informe Kurt que ele deve acompanhar o mestre Blaine até o Barbra, Noah vai orienta-los durante a madrugada.

- Rachel...

A morena parou e se virou para sua imediato. A capitã do Diva já seguia em outra direção, conversando com seu imediato Blaine e passando suas ordens.

- Santana, eu não sei o que vai acontecer daqui em diante, e não seria justo não te dar a opção de perguntar a Brittany se ela deseja nos acompanhar... Eu realmente não sei por quanto tempo nos vamos estar no mar ou se algum de nós vai...

- Ela vem comigo. – interrompeu a latina. – Eu já me antecipei, capitã.

- Ótimo. – disse a morena com um meio sorriso. Depois continuou seu caminho até a saída. Mercedes caminhou até Santana e cochichou.

- Eu só queria saber como diabos vocês conseguem saber o que está se passando naquele navio tão rápido! Isso é impossível!

- Sexto sentido. – respondeu a latina e se afastou da capitã do Diva, correndo na direção de Brittany.

- Ela está com febre, mas parece que está cedendo. – anunciou Tina assim que Rachel cruzou a porta do quarto.

A morena se ajoelhou ao lado da cama. As cortinas brancas estavam presas contra os dosséis, deixando exposto o corpo da loira, que se agitava sobre os lençóis de seda, entre os delírios causados pela febre.

Rachel tomou o pano úmido das mãos de Tina e gentilmente limpou o suor na testa de Quinn. Ela olhou para a pele, outrora claríssima, do braço de sua amada e gemeu de dor ao avistar as ramificações roxas que se desenhavam a partir da marca que a Jin deixou no pulso dela. A marca agora devia ter uns cinco centímetros a mais, e isso queria dizer que o preço estava começando a ser cobrado. Quando os ramos atingissem o coração da loira, nada mais poderia ser feito. Rachel não tinha muito tempo.

- Tina, se certifique que minhas ordens para avisar a Noah que o mestre Blaine, imediato do Diva, vai levar duas placas de energia solar para a capitã Jones, já foram executadas. Diga a Santana que eu preciso que Mike e Jacob vão instalar um radar de localização e um detector de metais na cabine dela ainda essa madrugada. O Diva vai nos ajudar a encontrar um artefato muito importante, e eu preciso que tudo esteja funcionando a perfeição. Kurt está encarregado de ensinar ao mestre Blaine como manusear as placas para carregar os aparelhos. Por favor, Tina... rápido.

Tina não esperou por mais nada e correu para fora do quarto. Rachel olhou para Quinn.

- Eu nunca devia ter deixado você... – a morena apertou a mão da loira.

- Eu não vou permitir que você toque em um fio de cabelo dos meus filhos, Finn...

Rachel arregalou os olhos para a loira, ela estava delirando.

- Quinn? Meu amor?

- Como ousa? Eu nunca aceitaria casar com você! Eu a amo... sempre a amei... e sim ela também é a mãe deles e nada do que você diga vai mudar isso. – Rachel tentava conter a loira, mas ela estava agitada demais. As memorias pareciam muito reais para Quinn e quanto mais a morena chamava por ela mais a loira se desesperava. – Quem é ela? Eu não acredito! Como você pode trazer uma Jin para minha casa? Quem você pensa arrrr... me largue, Finn.

Rachel não podia acreditar. Ela estava ouvindo um delírio sobre a noite que Finn Hudson levou uma Jin até sua amada Quinn para força-la a casar-se com ele?

- Quinn... escute... está tudo bem, amor. Ouça por favor...

- NÃO! NUNCA! Se você quer um desejo, Finn, o único que você vai ter é o meu desejo de que meus filhos vão estar seguros no minuto que ela chegar... Ela vai protegê-los de você e de todos que se colocarem no caminho dela... E nem você, ou ninguém sob seu comando, vai ser capaz de encostar um dedo neles. Ah... E quanto a ela... Você nunca vai ser capaz de vencê-la, Finn... Você nunca vai conseguir machuca-la... Eu juro... pela minha vida... Eu juro...

- Não... – a morena deixou suas lágrimas correrem pelo rosto. Ela subiu na cama e tomou o corpo quente e tremulo de Quinn em seus braços. A loira ofegava e ardia em febre. Sem ter mais opções para baixar a temperatura do corpo dela, Rachel começou a despi-la. As janelas estavam abertas e o vento frio, típico das noites no mar, soprava forte dentro do quarto. Rachel alcançou o balde de água gelada e raspas de gelo, e sem se incomodar consigo ou com o colchão, começou a molhar o corpo da loira que balbuciava palavras sem sentido em seus braços.

- D-Desculpe... Rach... me desculpe... Rachel... Rachel... eu... eu não queria...

Quinn continuou a murmurar o nome da morena incessantemente, até que sua febre começou a baixar e ela, exausta, se entregou ao sono. Rachel permaneceu com a loira, envolta em seus braços, durante toda a madrugada, chorando baixinho, enquanto repetia em vão sua promessa de salva-la.

Jesse St. James tomava sua taça de vinho tinto na varanda de sua mansão, em San Marcos. Ele olhava para as estrelas e respirava os ares noturnos, como era de seu costume todas as noites. As passadas fortes e largas vindas da sala interromperam seu momento de meditação, e ele ficou um pouco irritado por isso.

- Espero que sejam boas noticias, meu caro, ainda-chefe da guarda, Capitão-Tenente Finn Hudson...

- Desculpe incomoda-lo tão tarde, Vossa Excelência Primeiro Secretário do Império e Marechal-Almirante St. James, mas precisava comunicar a vossa excelência, que nossa frota vai zarpar ao alvorecer.

Jesse dirigiu seu olhar pela primeira vez ao rapaz em pé atrás dele.

- Finalmente indo atrás de sua noiva, capitão? Ou... seria do seu orgulho?

Ele viu a raiva nos olhos de Finn e isso sim o deixou satisfeito.

- Eu vou pessoalmente capturar essa maldita Rachel Berry, senhor. E posso garantir que teremos uma forca esperando por ela assim que desembarcarmos.

Jesse acenou com a mão, sinalizando ao rapaz que não queria mais ouvir nada. Podia-se notar Finn se contendo para não explodir em palavrões ou chutar a cara do homem a sua frente. Jesse sabia disso, tanto, que resolveu pressiona-lo ainda mais.

- Espero que sua noiva esteja sã e salva... e a espera de seu resgate, capitão.

Porém a reação de Finn não foi aquela que Jesse esperava. Um sorriso macabro brotou no canto dos lábios do rapaz, e ele assentiu brevemente.

- Não se preocupe, senhor. Minha Quinn não tem outra opção, a não ser voltar para mim... É a única coisa que faz aquele coraçãozinho continuar batendo...

E sem dizer mais nada, bateu continência e se retirou, deixando Jesse sozinho na varanda.

- Meu Deus, homem... o que você fez? – Jesse não podia ter se enganado, ele percebeu a maneira como Finn acariciava o pulso esquerdo enquanto falava.

Não demorou muito e o silêncio foi interrompido mais uma vez.

- Ela está em Tartugo. O veneno já está se espalhando... – disse uma loira alta e esguia, saindo da escuridão de um dos cantos da varanda. - O que você pretende fazer a respeito?

Jesse tomou um longo gole de vinho e olhou novamente para as estrelas, suas adoráveis estrelas.

- Acho que nós não podemos permitir, que nosso querido capitão Hudson, coloque suas mãos em Quinn Fabray novamente, não é mesmo?

A loira fez que sim e começou a se retirar, mas Jesse a chamou novamente.

- Cassandra. – a loira parou e olhou para ele. O olhar de Jesse suavizou. – Cassie, por favor, tome cuidado.

Segundos depois, Cassandra July desapareceu dentro da noite.

* * *

Comentários são bem vindos. abs.


	4. Dez barris de pólvora sobre sua cabeça

Burt Hummel caminhava pelos corredores do palácio imperial, com uma pasta grossa repleta de documentos, firmemente segura em sua mão. Enquanto avançava, ele cumprimentava alguns guardas e alguns membros da corte.

Trinta e cinco anos de serviços prestados ao Império lhe serviram para ensinar-lhe que mesmo a mais inóspita figura que circulava por aqueles salões, era capaz de se tornar um inimigo extremamente ardiloso, então, ele nunca deixava sua guarda baixa e sempre seguiu o conselho de seu predecessor; "Escute mais e fale de menos". A diplomacia era um dos pré-requisitos substanciais em sua profissão.

Burt bateu continência a dois oficiais que guardavam a grande porta dupla que levava até a sala de conferencias do imperador e esperou ser anunciado. Alguns segundos depois ele adentrava o recinto.

- Meu tão estimado Burt.

- Vossa Majestade Imperial. – ele cumprimentou se curvando.

O homem agitou a cabeça e abriu os braços para Burt.

- Será que trinta e cinco anos não bastam para que você deixe as formalidades de lado, e finalmente me dê a alegria de ser tratado simplesmente como seu amigo, meu caro?

Os dois homens riram trocaram um abraço amigável.

- Vossa Majestade é muito mais que qualquer amigo que eu possa ter. E por ter-lhe maior estima do que tenho por um irmão de sangue, eu vou insistir que ao trata-lo com todas as honrarias, somente engrandeço a mim mesmo.

O imperador gargalhou.

- Sempre ligeiro com as palavras...

Então ele percebeu a pasta na mão de Burt.

- Isso... seria?

- Sim, Vossa Majestade... Eu a encontrei.

Burt viu mais uma vez, a esperança nascer nos olhos do monarca, e ele detestava ter que ser aquele que iria fazê-la desaparecer mais uma vez.

- Pelo seu olhar meu caro amigo... você também é portador de más noticias...

Burt concordou brevemente. O homem franziu a testa.

- Ela... está...

Sem desejar prolongar o sofrimento de seu Imperador e seu melhor amigo, ele falou.

- Ela está viva. Mas temo que sua vida esteja perigosamente ameaçada.

O monarca caminhou até a cadeira mais próxima e sentou-se. Tantas vezes ele esteve tão perto... e agora... a felicidade iria escapar por seus dedos mais uma vez.

- Isso tudo já foi longe demais... Eu não vou permitir que a tirem de mim mais uma vez... Eu não vou aguentar tamanha decepção...

Burt olhou para aquele homem, seu amigo de infância, praticamente um irmão, oseu imperador, o homem mais poderoso do mundo, levar as mãos ao rosto, seus olhos marejaram e mostrando o quanto ele se sentia incapaz de continuar levando aquele assunto adiante. Ele se aproximou do monarca, colocando a mão firmemente no seu ombro, e tomou sua decisão.

- Russel, eu vou trazer sua filha de volta custe o que custar.

...

- Você tem noção que isso é uma loucura, não é? – argumentou Santana.

Rachel olhou para sua imediata. Ela, Puck e Santana estavam sentados no escritório particular da morena há quase duas horas, discutindo os planos e rotas que eles deveriam tomar.

- Não existe outro caminho. Eu tenho que seguir o mapa.

Rachel estava frustrada. Ela já repetia a mesma coisa há quase quarenta minutos e nem Santana, nem Puck pareciam satisfeitos.

- Rachel. – Puck tentou mais uma vez. – Nós estamos falando de sereias... e não qualquer grupo de sereias... Essa é a área do clã de Meredith...Lembra?

Sim, sereias.

Rachel as conhecia bem, e elas eram bem reais, ao contrário do que se acreditava antigamente. Aparentemente, alguns seres que eram vistos como lendas ou mitos pela antiga sociedade, - extremamente alienada por sua ciência e facilidades tecnológicas -, era na verdade tão real quanto o ar que precisávamos para continuar vivendo. E apesar da perspectiva de enfrentar Meredith não ser muito boa, Rachel não tinha escolha. Quinn não tinha muito tempo.

A pirata se levantou, batendo as mãos na mesa.

- Eu SEI! Mas esse maldito pirata foi o único que conseguiu enganar uma Jin. E eu preciso dessa maldita bússola para encontra-lo! E o único jeito é seguindo pela Rota dos Encouraçados, e é pra lá que eu vou!

- Esse maldito pirata está MORTO há mais de 400 ANOS, Rachel! – berrou Santana.

A morena baixou os olhos e murmurou.

- Isso é problema meu.

Santana arregalou os olhos.

- Oh meu Deus... você vai...

- Santana. Isso. É. Problema. Meu. – a pirata a interrompeu irritada.

- Rachel... você não vai... – a imediato a encarava horrorizada.

- SANTANA, EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR MINHA QUINN MORRER! – Rachel explodiu. Puck lançava olhares para as duas mulheres, ele não entendia a preocupação de Santana, mas ele sabia que aquela não era a hora se intrometer. Santana, por sua vez, sacudia a cabeça nervosa, era visível que ela estava no limite. Rachel respirou fundo e baixou o tom de voz. – O que você faria no meu lugar, San? E se fosse a Britt naquela cama?

Isso fez com que toda a raiva sumisse do rosto da latina. Ela levantou o olhar para sua capitã e uma comunicação silenciosa se estabeleceu entre elas.

- Quando chegarmos a Ilha de Beladona, eu vou desembarcar com você. – disse Santana.

Rachel sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Não. Santana, você não pode...

- Rachel. – interrompeu a latina. – Eu vou...

- CALADAS!

As duas mulheres calaram a boca e se viraram para encarar o único homem na sala.

- EU vou com ela, Lopez. – e ele olhou para Rachel. – E sem mais discussões. Vocês brigam como mulherzinhas... É irritante.

A tensão na sala se dissipou e Rachel deu uma gargalhada.

- Nós somos mulheres, sua anta do mar. – resmungou a latina, tentando parecer irritada. – E quer saber? Já para o convés Puckerman! A rota já foi traçada. Mãos a obra!

O rapaz saiu da sala com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto. Santana o seguiu até a porta, mas antes de deixar a sala, olhou para Rachel.

- Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo, Rachel. Ela não vai ficar feliz, se você não estiver viva no final de tudo isso... E a propósito, você devia dormir um pouco, já fazem mais de 48 horas que você não para, e eu acho que nem a intrépida Rachel Berry é capaz de ter tanta energia assim...

A Imediato fechou a porta do escritório, deixando Rachel sozinha com seus pensamentos.

...

Finn Hudson deu um muro no mastro e chutou um balde, que um dos marujos que limpava o convés estava usando.

- Nos devíamos ter saído ao amanhecer. Qual é o problema, tenente Adams?

O jovem oficial se aproximou com cuidado e leu a mensagem que ele acabara de receber.

- Capitão parece que a ordem para suspender a partida veio diretamente do Primeiro Secretário do Império e Marechal-Almirante Senhor St. James.

- O quê? – Finn parecia confuso. Ele estava com toda frota pronta para zarpar, mas acabou recebendo uma ordem para aguardar, e já faziam mais de sete horas que ele estava no aguardo. – Por que ele iria...

- Pode baixar a bola, Hudson. Eu estou no comando agora.

Cassandra July subiu a bordo do 'Mirante do amanhecer', seguida por vários oficiais fardados com o emblema do Império. Finn arregalou os olhos para ela. Cassandra tomou a carta das mãos do oficial Adams, amassou e jogou para trás.

- Timoneiro! – Cassandra gritou. – Preparar para zarpar! Nós vamos para o Canal Negro, na Rota dos Encouraçados!

- O quê? – Berrou Finn. – Mas meus informantes me disseram que o Barbra estava na rota de Tartugo!

Cassandra revirou os olhos sinicamente.

- Você só pode ser muito estúpido, Hudson. – e ela se aproximou dele olhando diretamente nos olhos do rapaz. – Talvez por isso você perdeu sua bela noivinha para Rachel Berry.

E sem dizer outra palavra se afastou, deixando Finn ainda mais confuso e irritado. O marujo que ainda limpava o convés discretamente olhou para ele, e lentamente puxou seu balde d'água para longe o alcance das pernas do oficial.

...

- Vai ser como da outra vez que a senhora ficou doente, e o padre John teve que tomar conta da gente?

- Não Charlie, a mamãe só está um pouco cansada, mas vai ficar tudo bem, okay?

A loira puxou o filho para cima da cama.

- Quando os adultos dizem que vai ficar tudo bem, é porque não está nada bem. – reclamou Barbra fazendo um biquinho de choro.

Quinn puxou a menina para cima da cama.

- Ei vocês dois, parem com isso.

A febre tinha baixado durante a madrugada, mas Quinn só havia acordado há alguns minutos, bem no começo da tarde. Rachel só saiu do lado dela para traçar a rota o navio e organizar outras pendências, e as crianças só foram autorizadas a entrar no quarto quando a loira acordou. Tina e Britanny tiveram algum trabalho de entretê-los, mas Rachel determinou que Quinn deveria descansar o máximo que pudesse.

De um dos cantos do quarto, Britanny observava os três.

- Hey, crianças. – a dançarina chamou. – Não fiquem com essa cara triste. A mãe de vocês vai ficar bem!

Charlie e Barbra trocaram olhares preocupados.

Nesse momento, Rachel entrou no quarto com uma bandeja cheia de frutas, pães, uma jarra de suco e um prato com risoto de cogumelos.

- Mãezinha, você trouxe um banquete para mamãe! – disse Charlie, pulando da cama e correndo na direção da morena, só para ficar pulando na frente dela para enxergar o que havia na bandeja.

Britanny tratou de pegar o pequeno nos braços e levanta-lo, antes que ele conseguisse derrubar a bandeja que a morena carregava. Charlie sorriu para sua "Mãezinha" e olhou para sua outra mãe.

- Veja mamãe, mami trouxe muitas coisas gostosas para ajudar você a ficar forte!

Quinn sorriu para seu filho e agradeceu Rachel timidamente. Barbra murmurava baixinho, sentada no pé da cama de braços cruzados; _"Mãezinha, mami... puxa-saco"_. Rachel ergueu a sobrancelha fingindo que não havia escutado.

- Você quer me ajudar, Charlie? – pediu a morena ao seu filho. – Eu acabei esquecendo os guardanapos, será que você pode pegar alguns naquela gaveta?

O garoto pareceu brilhar.

- Sim mami! – e correu para a cômoda que fora indicada por sua mãe.

Barbra fez um biquinho e reclamou de novo.

- Eu também queria ajudar.

Rachel sentou-se ao lado de Quinn e olhou de relance para sua filha.

- Oh, pelos sete mares... será que alguém poderia me ajudar? Eu acabei esquecendo de fechar as janelas. Será quê... Britt você poderia?

- EU FAÇO! – berrou Barbra, pulando da cama e correndo para fechar as janelas.

Rachel sorriu.

- Obrigada. – murmurou Quinn. – Ela é um pouco difícil, mas é uma menina maravilhosa... só dê um tempo para ela.

Rachel colocou a bandeja sobre a cama.

- Ela está protegendo você. – Rachel sussurrou. – Ela ainda não confia em mim... – e antes que Quinn a interrompesse a pirata continuou. - Ela tem o meu gênio. Eu... também tentaria proteger você.

Quinn desviou o olhar.

- Você parece melhor. – Rachel mudou de assunto.

- Eu me sinto melhor... – disse Quinn. – Você... tomou conta de mim durante toda a noite.

Não foi uma pergunta.

Rachel ajustou a bandeja junto a Quinn.

- Risoto de cogumelos? – observou a loira.

- É... era a única coisa que você conseguia comer...

- No inicio da gravidez... eu me lembro, Rachel.

Silêncio. As duas mulheres estavam perdidas em lembranças, seus olhos se encontraram e por um instante o tempo pareceu suspenso.

- Mamãe, posso provar? – Barbra se materializou na frente da bandeja e olhava para Quinn com olhos pidões. Rachel arqueou as sobrancelhas; sua filha realmente tinha herdado todas as suas habilidades para chantagem emocional.

- Eu também quero, Mami!

Charlie pulou na cama ao lado da irmã.

- EU pedi primeiro!

- Mas EU também quero!

As crianças iniciaram uma batalha verbal e nem as suplicas de Quinn conseguiram fazer os dois calarem a boca.

- HEY! QUIETOS! – Rachel franziu a testa para os dois. – A mãe de vocês ainda não está totalmente recuperada. Então, é melhor vocês se comportarem, okay?

- Sim capitã... – murmurou Barbra.

- RACHEL BARBRA. – disseram Quinn e Rachel em uníssono.

A pequena arregalou os pequenos olhos castanhos esverdeados e fez um bico.

- Com licença, capitã. – Britt se aproximou. – Eu vou levar esses dois para brincar no convés... assim a senhora Fabray pode...

- Senhora Fabray Berry. – As vozes de Quinn e Rachel interromperam Brittany. Ambas se entreolharam na mesma hora.

Quinn havia corrigido a dançarina inconscientemente, no mesmo instante que Rachel, mais uma vez, atestava o compromisso existente entre elas.

Brittany sorriu. Quinn e Rachel ainda se entreolharam.

- Desculpem. Eu vou leva-los para brincar lá fora, dessa maneira a sua esposa capitã pode repousar mais tranquilamente. – e tomando as crianças pelas mãos ela se dirigiu para fora do quarto.

Quinn olhava para a bandeja. Ficar sozinha com Rachel não era uma boa opção para a loira.

Rachel também pareceu um pouco insegura e levantou da cama, dando espaço para que Quinn se sentisse a vontade e pudesse se alimentar.

Quinn observou a morena vagar pelo quarto, e sorriu. Podiam ter se passado anos, mas sua amada não havia mudado, por mais que Rachel tentasse disfarçar, Quinn sabia que em menos de vinte segundos, a morena iria iniciar uma conversa.

- Você pode me perdoar? – perguntou a morena num sopro de voz, se virando para ela.

Não era aquilo que ela estava esperando ouvir.

Rachel caminhou na direção dela, seus olhos castanhos refletiam o sofrimento e a culpa que ela carregava no peito. Quinn sentiu uma pontada em seu coração.

- Não há nada para...

Rachel se apressou até ela e tomou-lhe as mãos. As lagrimas escorriam por sua face. Quinn nunca a vira chorar.

- A culpa de você ter feito um acordo com uma Jin é toda minha... Eu pensei que se eu saísse de sua vida, nada disso iria chegar até você... e que você e as crianças estariam seguras... Oh Deus... se eu pudesse... Eu deveria...Devia ser eu no seu lugar...

- NÃO. – Quinn derrubou a bandeja no chão, e se jogou nos braços dela.

Nunca. Ela nunca permitiria. Ela apertou Rachel o mais junto de si que pode, e sentiu a morena envolve-la com a mesma intensidade. Nenhuma delas conseguia pensar em perder a outra mais uma vez. O coração de Quinn acelerou e ela levantou seu olhar para olhar seu único amor nos olhos. O tempo pareceu parar. Rachel acariciou seu rosto e sentiu a loira se inclinar buscando seu toque. As respirações delas se misturavam por causa da proximidade de seus rostos. Rachel deslizou uma das mãos para a nuca de Quinn e, lentamente, a trouxe para mais perto. A loira parecia frágil e entregue. Em seus pensamentos não havia mais espaço para aquele rancor, nem para a teimosia que fazia com que ela se mantivesse distante da única pessoa que ela mais desejava que estivesse ao seu lado.

Quinn fechou os olhos quando sentiu os lábios de Rachel tocarem os seus. A morena a segurava como se ela fosse o mais precioso de todos os tesouros, e ela se sentiu voltar no tempo, foi como se nada tivesse mudado, como se ela nunca tivesse partido. Seus braços envolveram o pescoço de Rachel, permitindo que sua amada aprofundasse o beijo.

O coração de Rachel batia desesperadamente. Ela tinha sua Quinn em seus braços, finalmente. E ela se sentiu mais forte e mais capaz. Não havia nada no mundo que pudesse impedi-la de salvar a vida daquela mulher que foi a única a dominar seu coração e mente desde o primeiro instante em que ela a conheceu.

Os minutos se passaram, mas elas não desejavam se separar. Os beijos só terminavam para imediatamente recomeçarem. Rachel puxou o corpo de Quinn pela cintura, mas a loira jogou o corpo para trás e tombou de costas no colchão, levando a morena consigo. O sorriso de Rachel iluminou todo seu rosto e ela reivindicou os lábios de Quinn mais uma vez, se ajustando ao corpo de sua amada.

- Eu te amo... – sussurrou a morena.

Quinn entrelaçou os dedos pelos cabelos ondulados de Rachel.

- Eu...

- CAPITÃ! – Santana berrou invadindo o quarto sem cerimônia. – Encontramos uma clandestina a bordo...

A imediato calou-se quando percebeu o que havia interrompido. Rachel se sentava na cama, extremamente irritada, enquanto Quinn se cobria, tentando se recompor.

- Ah-Eu-Desculpe capitã...

- Agora não adianta se desculpar, não é mesmo Lopez... Que tal você falar logo?

Santana limpou a garganta e coçou a cabeça. Quinn se sentou na cama. A imediato fez um sinal com a mão e Sam e Jacob entraram no quarto, segurando pelos braços uma garota loira, de olhar arrogante.

- Kitty? Mas o que diabos?! – perguntou Rachel.

Quinn ergueu a sobrancelha.

Se dirigindo a capitã do Barbra, Kitty falou com uma voz melosa.

- Eu não posso viver sem você, Rachel.

Quinn ergueu a outra sobrancelha.

- Você vai aprender... – apesar da voz rouca, a loira respondeu com um tom de voz firme e seco. Rachel a encarou sorrindo abobalhadamente. Então Quinn continuou. - Porque se ela não se explicar logo, ela não vai ser capaz de continuar respirando por muito tempo.

O sorriso de Rachel sumiu. Santana deu uma risadinha e Rachel lhe lançou um olhar homicida. A imediato limpou a garganta.

- Tirem ela daqui. – e os rapazes arrastaram Kitty para fora do quarto. – Se não me engano, Tina precisa de ajuda para descascar as batatas para o jantar.

E a latina se retirou logo em seguida.

Rachel se aproximou de Quinn na esperança de que elas pudessem esquecer que haviam sido interrompidas e pudessem continuar de onde haviam parado.

- Nem pense nisso, Rachel Barbra Berry. Você ainda tem algumas explicações para dar.

- Pelas cordas vocais de Barbra Streisand, Quinn, nada nesse mundo vai me impedir de beijar você agora. – e dizendo isso ela uniu seus lábios aos da loira, que até tentou resistir, mas não foi capaz.

...

A charrete de Jesse St. James atravessava os portões da residência de veraneio da família Abrams. Era final da tarde e a senhora Abrams preparava a mesa de chá no num belo pátio, em frente aos jardins. Jesse se dirigiu até ela e a cumprimentou carinhosamente com um beijo suave em ambos os lados de sua face.

- Meu querido menino. Você está mais charmoso a cada dia que passa.

- E a senhora está mais bonita a cada minuto.

- Deixe de flertar com minha mãe, St. James.

A senhora Abrams tocou o ombro do rapaz e sorriu, dando a volta pelo pátio e se afastando para falar com uma das criadas. Jesse se virou e abriu os braços para o jovem rapaz que deslizava sua cadeira de rodas pelo caminho de pedras que dava acesso ao pátio aonde o chá seria servido.

- Como você pode me repreender? Sua mãe é a criatura mais adorável que já conheci na vida. - Os rapazes se cumprimentam. – Artie, meu amigo, é muito bom vê-lo com saúde.

- É. Parece que minha hora ainda não chegou, St. James. – respondeu o rapaz. – Mas sem querer ser grosseiro, eu sei que esse você não faz visitas por cortesia. E já que você não gosta de chá, que tal me contar logo qual o real motivo de sua visita...

Jesse encarou o jovem por um instante.

- Burt Hummel zarpou para o continente esta manhã.

Artie respirou fundo.

- Eu vou enviar o aviso ao nosso espião no Barbra. Chegou a hora de matar Rachel Berry.


End file.
